


Adieu, Liberté !

by Smilefurus



Series: Abschied, Freiheit ! [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, M/M, No Bashing
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilefurus/pseuds/Smilefurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SUITE DE L'OS -HUIS CLOS- Résumé de ce dernier dans le 1er chapitre] Après l'assassinat d'Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman et Eren Jäger sont en cavale. Les deux hommes devront se reconstruire, mais rien n'est facile lorsque le danger nous talonne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La cabane dans les bois

**Author's Note:**

> Également disponible sur fanfiction.net, un nouveau chapitre publié un vendredi sur deux.

Résumé du préquel « Huis clos »

**Eren Jäger** se réveille dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Retenu captif dans une cave froide et humide par un groupe peu recommandable, il apprend que c'est à cause de son père. En possession d'un tableau d'une très grande valeur, **Grisha Jäger** se met à dos les membres du  Chōsa Heidan. En effet, ces derniers déclarent être les légitimes propriétaires de la peinture. Désespéré, Eren s'attache à l'un des hommes, celui qui se charge de ses besoins vitaux, **Levi Ackerman.** Le jeune Jäger le voit vite comme un repère dans sa détention, résultat des soins que lui apporte ce dernier. **Erwin Smith** menace Grisha et impose un ultimatum. S'il ne rend pas leur bien, Eren sera exécuté sans pitié. Grisha ne cède pas au chantage, condamnant son fils à mourir entre les mains du  Chōsa Heidan. Lorsque le compte à rebours arrive à sa fin, Eren se résigne et s'offre à Erwin, prêt à rendre les armes. Au dernier moment, Levi change de côté et décide de sauver Eren en assassinant Erwin sous ses yeux stupéfaits. Jugeant ne plus être digne de vivre normalement, le captif décide de suivre Levi et de s'enfuir avec lui.

Les deux hommes sont maintenant en cavale.

* * *

La clarté du ciel me file une migraine du tonnerre. Traversant le pare-brise de la voiture, les rayons du soleil tapent avec violence contre mon front, ma tête entière même. Mon estomac gargouille depuis un long moment déjà. Je ne suis plus enfermé dans cette cave, mais dieu que j'ai faim. J'en délire. Viandes, glaces, gâteaux et farandoles de viennoiserie, ces images parasitent mon esprit. Cela ne m'empêche pas de scruter mon sauveur, Levi. La lumière du jour donne une autre dimension à ses traits faciaux. Plus dur, plus froid. Son visage ne me rassure plus autant. Dans cette cave, la menace portait le nom d'Erwin. Seulement, Levi l'a liquidé sans même sourciller. Je suis conscient qu'il avait pour but de me libérer à travers cet acte, mais je ne peux pas empêcher la peur de m'envahir. Loin de mon petit monde confortable de jeune diplômé, je ne me sens plus en sécurité. De plus, tuer son collègue sous mes yeux ne l'a en aucun cas perturbé. Pourquoi ne parviens-je pas à m'éloigner de lui ? Plus tôt dans la journée, il a encore insisté pour me déposer à la maison. Mon refus ne pouvait être plus sincère. Jamais dans ma courte vie une négation ne m'a paru aussi évidente. De par sa lâcheté et son individualisme, mon père m'a condamné à vivre dans l'ombre. Si Levi n'avait pas été là… Oui, mon cadavre pourrirait sur le sol de cette pièce miteuse et humide.

Depuis que nous avons pris la route, peu de mots sont sorti de la bouche de Levi. **« Tu es stressé ? »** Je décide de briser le silence qui plombe le climat dans le véhicule. Une vieille (mais pas moins magnifique) _Chevrolet Bel-air_ bleue claire de 1957. Je n'attendais pas de réponse en particulier, Levi ne me semble pas être bavard et j'ai vu juste. Tout en me toisant du regard, il allume une cigarette. L'odeur désagréable embaume l'habitacle de l'Américaine, je toussote lorsque j'inspire malgré moi une grosse bouffée. **« Grâce à toi, j'ai échappé à la mort aujourd'hui. J'aimerai ne pas attraper de connerie avec ce truc puant que tu portes à ta bouche »** De mon audace résulte un échec cuisant. Levi reste de marbre. Puis, comme s'il le faisait exprès, il m'envoie sa fumée en pleine face. La rage boue en moi mais je parviens à garder mon sang froid. Je me félicite, ce n'est pas une chose facile en temps normal. Après réflexion, je tente une ultime interrogation.

**\- Quelles sensations ça te procure de tuer ? Tu ne paraît pas être un débutant en la matière… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire…**

Les prunelles grises et ternes de l'homme pétillent à nouveau, ce qui m'indique qu'il tire un certain intérêt de ma question.

**\- En effet, c'était loin d'être mon premier coup d'essai. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça intéresse un gamin dans ton genre de toute manière,** me répond-il d'un ton las.

**\- C'est juste que c'est étrange comme situation. Être dans la même bagnole que toi, qui n'hésite pas à liquider le moindre obstacle. C'est tout.**

**\- Je ne tue pas par plaisir, c'est mon job.**

À nouveau, un soupir de cinq secondes s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres.

J'essuie mon front suintant avec le dos de ma main droite. Je me retiens de lui avouer combien son aveu me tranquillise. S'il en avait tiré la moindre satisfaction… Stop, je préfère ne rien imaginer. Voyant que je sombre à mon tour dans le silence, Levi profite d'un arrêt pour me scruter. Afin de ne pas croiser ses yeux pâles, j'observe le paysage. Dans le ciel, orange bleu et rose s'entremêlent pour créer une beau tableau. Les noms de ville sur les panneaux de signalisation me sont maintenant inconnu. Adieu Shiganshina, ma douce. L'autoroute a l'air d'être infinie. **« Tu as une idée de l'endroit où l'on se dirige Levi ?**

**\- Bien entendu. Quand on fait les choses, il faut les faire de manière impeccable et complète. Ce n'est pas un plan fait sur la comète. Le soucis c'est que je n'envisageais pas traîner un boulet à peine majeur. »**

Nous nous engouffrons de plus en plus dans une forêt qui ne me rassure pas, l'endroit est sombre. Un tas d'idées me viennent à l'esprit. Veut-il se débarrasser de moi dans ce lieu angoissant ? Plus l'on s'enfonce dans le bois et plus mes craintes s'accroissent. Levi m'ordonne de descendre de la voiture. **« On continue à pied. Il y a une paire de chaussure et un tee-shirt dans le coffre. Histoire de te couvrir un peu. »** J'hoche la tête de haut en bas et déglutis avec difficulté ma salive. Pour le moment, tout porte à croire que mes jours prennent fin ici. Je suis mon aîné jusqu'à l'arrière de la bagnole. Une fois qu'il est ouvert, j'examine le contenu du coffre. En effet, il n'y a qu'une valise remplit d'affaire. Pas d'arme, pas de sac quelconque, mais je préfère rester sur mes gardes.

Nous marchons depuis une trentaine de minutes environs. Levi fume clope sur clope. À mon plus grand étonnement, il ne sème pas les mégots sur le sol. Il les stocke dans une petite boite métallique. Ce soucis de l'environnement me fait sourire malgré moi. Par chance, Levi ne le remarque pas. Qu'aurait-il pensé ?

Petit à petit, le chemin se dégage et le feuillage verdoyant des arbres disparaît. Une grande cabane apparaît devant nous. Levi jette sa cigarette à moitié consumée dans le pot de fleur posé à côté de la porte d'entrée, avant de pénétrer dans la maisonnette. Il m'invite à y entrer, ce que je ne tarde pas à faire. L'intérieur est très propre, neutre. Sans décoration personnelle. Le seul objet témoignant d'une présence est un verre vide traînant sur une petite table en bois patiné. Levi l'embarque quand il passe à côté, et le pose dans l'évier de la modeste kitchenette. **« Bordel, rien n'est à sa place ici... »** L'homme dévoile l'un de ses traits de caractère, il n'aime pas le désordre. **« Aaaah Levi, on t'entends lorsque tu reviens. Ravie de te voir ici. Qu'est-ce que fais le jeune Jäger ici ?**

**\- C'est fait, nous sommes libres désormais. Le jeune Jäger n'a pas voulu se barrer lorsque je lui ai donné l'occasion de le faire. Il me voit comme son sauveur. Pas vrai Eren ? »**

Tandis que j'approuve une fois de plus les dires de Levi, la femme m'analyse de haut en bas, assise les jambes croisées sur l'une des quatre chaises entourant la table. Plutôt gêné d'être considéré de cette façon, je fais de même. Seule sa poitrine m'indique son sexe féminin. Son visage n'est ni efféminé, ni viril. En revanche, tout porte à croire que c'est une personne très enjouée. Ses vêtements sont similaire à ceux de Levi. Une chemise beige et un pantalon blanc sur lequel remonte une paire de botte en cuir marron foncé. **« Je m'appelle Hanji Zoe. Levi et moi sommes amis depuis des années maintenant.**

**\- Enchanté, Eren Jäger.**

**\- Ça, je le sais depuis longtemps mon garçon. »**

Accoudé contre le mur, Levi allume à nouveau une cigarette. Je peux lire dans son regard que la présence d'Hanji l'excède. Un intrus, c'est comme ça que je me sens ici. Je ne comprends même pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Du jour au lendemain, ma vie a basculé. Apparemment, elle n'est pas la seule. Celles de Levi et d'Hanji ne sont pas en reste non plus.

**\- J'ai tué Erwin. Une chose est sûr, on est foutu. Pas le choix, faut fuir.**

**\- Ça c'est certain, on va avoir les forces de l'ordre à nos trousses, mais pas seulement. Big boss va vouloir nous retrouver. Enfin, VOUS retrouver.**

**\- Je te rappelle Hanji, que tes empreintes sont présentes partout dans la baraque. Tu ne peux pas t'en sortir. Faut que l'on se barre.**

**\- Et Eren ? Tu comptes faire quoi de ce pauvre Eren, qui n'a rien demandé à personne ?**

**\- Le gamin vient avec nous, le reste du** **Chōsa Heidan** **ne vont pas être tendre avec lui s'ils le retrouvent.**

Après un court moment d'hésitation, Hanji dévoile sa décision.

**\- C'est ok. Fuyons, mais il faudra se soutenir. Nous pouvons dire adieu à tout ce confort que nous avons là. Une nouvelle vie nous attends.**


	2. Sommes-nous réellement libre ?

Assis sur une banquette en bois, je peine à trouver une position plus confortable pour mon dos. En miette à cause de ma captivité et des quelques heures passées en voiture, chaque mouvement que je tente de faire est un supplice pour lui, ainsi que pour mes jambes et mes bras. Surtout, c'est mon esprit qui est en compote. Je ne parviens plus à suivre la conversation lancée par Levi. Entre lui et Hanji, trop de données complexes circulent, je n'en comprends aucune. Tout ce que je saisis, c'est que le danger nous guette. Pas les petites difficultés de la vie quotidienne, non. Un péril bien armé et sans pitié plane sur nos existences, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à l'admettre. Peut-être aurait-il été plus simple qu'Erwin me tue dans cette cave. Je me sens coupable, c'est affreux. Comme si la situation résultait de ma présence. Si je n'avais pas été là, Levi aurait-il assassiné son chef ? **« Ça va gamin ? »** La voix de mon libérateur agit comme remède sur ma nervosité. Nous ne nous trouvons plus dans cette pièce sombre et malsaine, mais elle m'apaise encore. La détresse ne nous a pas quitté, peut-être est-ce pour cela. Je hoche la tête et essaye de sourire à ce visage blafard et froid, mais une douloureuse gêne tiraille les commissures de mes lèvres. Il me donne un seau d'eau, du savon et une lavette. Lui non plus n'a pas l'air d'humeur à rire. **« Débarbouille-toi, tu es encore dans un sale état. Je suis désolé de te le dire, mais tu as encore… du sang sur toi. »** Je déglutis ma salive avec du mal, manquant même de m'étouffer à la fin de sa phrase. Du sang. Celui d'Erwin mélangé au mien. Un frisson d'effroi tend l'intégralité des muscles de mon corps. C'est dégueulasse. Je pense que c'est le contre-coup, mais la nausée me prend à la gorge. Vite, il faut que je me décrasse. La pudeur n'existe plus à ce stade, et elle n'a pas lieu d'être. Ma nudité n'est plus inconnue aux yeux de Levi. Toutefois, le voir tourner les talons pour sortir dehors me rassure. En me regardant dans le reflet de la vitre, je constate qu'il ne me ment pas. Ma peau est encore teintée de rouge, maintenant pourpre et abject. L'eau n'est pas froide, mais pas tellement chaude non plus. Bien assez pour me procurer un bien-être appréciable. Cela fait si longtemps que cette sensation m'est inconnu. De l'eau tiède. Le savon sent bon le coton, une senteur bien plus délicate que l'odeur immonde que je porte sur moi. Celle de la terre, de la cigarette froide, de la sueur et de la mort. Je frotte, encore et encore. J'ignorais que le vieux sang sec partait avec tant de d'effort, c'est plutôt chiant. La peau de mon faciès n'est pas en reste niveau souillure, je me retiens de vomir. J'espère aussi détruire ces souvenirs qui me torturent, là encore je vais devoir fournir des efforts.

Après une vingtaine de minutes à me nettoyer, je suis enfin propre. C'est gratifiant. Levi revient et me fournit de nouveaux vêtements. Pantalon, tee-shirt, boxer, chaussettes, bottes en caoutchouc marron. L'intégralité de mes besoins. Pas de quoi me pavaner sur le podium d'un défilé de mode, la même tenue que porte Levi et Hanji. Je ne tarde pas à l'enfiler, la température intérieur est bien plus basse que l'extérieur.

 **\- Eh bien dis donc Eren,** me dit Hanji en sifflant sans aucune retenue, **ça moule parfaitement tes formes !**

**\- Hanji ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est déplacé comme réflexion ? Quoi que ça te ressemble bien.**

**\- Oh lala, c'est bon Levi… Je vais te dire une chose. Profite de l'instant présent, avant que ça ne dégénère.**

Les voilà reparti dans des envolées que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Certainement car je ne le veux pas. **« On mange ici et on se casse. C'est du suicide de rester dans cette pauvre baraque. Tu sais cuisiner gamin ? »** Je hausse des épaules, un air dubitatif scotché sur ma face. Levi semble vouloir dénicher en moi un quelconque talent. Quand j'y réfléchis bien, je sors à peine de l'école, de mon confort. La faute d'un père absent de temps à autre, il m'est arrivé de cuisiner un bon nombre de fois. Des conserves la plupart du temps, mais je suppose que c'est déjà ça. Je balance donc la tête de haut en bas, avant d'observer mon aîné qui me présente ce dont je dispose pour nous remplir la panse. Deux boites rouillées de Corned-beef premier prix, du riz ainsi qu'un bocal de tomates confites. Sans surprise, je le scrute avec étonnement. Pourquoi me demande-t-il si je sais cuisiner en me donnant seulement trois ingrédients basiques ? Il ne peut pas le faire lui même ?

**\- Ça ne te convient pas ? Tu veux peut-être que je te passe un flingue pour que tu nous chasses une viande digne de ton nom, Jäger *?**

**\- Aaaaaaaaah quelle sympathie Levi…**

Merci Hanji. Je me dispense de répondre à la question posée par Levi et m'attelle à la tâche : la préparation de notre repas. Hanji m'indique où se trouve les ustensiles : Couteau, casseroles, planche à découper. Ils ne sont pas de très bonnes factures mais je ne fais pas la fine bouche : Nous nous trouvons dans une cabane au fin fond d'un bois. Mon plat peut se résumer en un mot : Simplicité. Sous le regard attentif de la brune, je commence par faire chauffer de l'eau dans une casserole. J'y plonge le riz lorsque celle-ci boue. Pendant la cuisson, je m'attaque au reste. Je découpe le Corned-beef en très fines tranches et détaille les tomates séchées en lamelles plutôt grossières. Le couteau me rappelle celui avec lequel Levi a tranché la gorge d'Erwin. Je secoue la tête avec vivacité, pour effacer cette image de mon esprit. Après une dizaine de minutes, le riz est prêt. J'y mélange la préparation rouge à même la marmite.

Nous mangeons en silence. Les seuls bruits perceptibles sont ceux de nos couverts claquant contre la porcelaine des assiettes, ainsi que nos mastications plus ou moins bruyantes. Une multitude de questions me viennent en tête mais je n'ose pas parler. Pourquoi se sont-ils ligués contre le Chōsa Heidan ? À qui appartient cette cabane enfouie dans les bois ? Quels sont leurs rôles respectifs ? **« Ton riz est mal cuit gamin. Je me demande à quoi tu vas bien pouvoir nous servir... »** L'instant prend des airs de repas familial. Levi, le père. Hanji, la mère. Et moi, le fils. Bon à rien, même pas à préparer du riz. Malgré la critique, je trouve cette pitance… mangeable.

Même si cela ne plaît pas à l'homme de petite taille, nous laissons nos assiettes en plan sur la table. Avec Hanji, ils réunissent dans des sacs toutes leurs affaires se trouvant dans cette bicoque. Je les aide afin de ne pas perdre de temps. Une fois que cela est fini, nous pouvons nous mettre en route. Le chemin est plus boueux qu'à notre arrivée. **« C'est à ça que servent les bottes ! »** déclarent Hanji sans discrétion. Levi lui lance un regard rempli de menace. Je me demande s'il l'apprécie réellement. **« Gueule encore plus fort, ils vont vite nous repérer à cette allure !**

**\- Parce que tu crois peut-être que le moteur de ta caisse va s'abstenir de faire du bruit, lui ? »**

Nous retrouvons vite la Chevrolet bel-air, dont le bleu ne ressemble plus à celui du ciel mais plutôt à de l'eau stagnante. **« Vite Eren ! »** Une pression pèse sur mes épaules, je n'ai pas le droit de traîner. J'obtempère et grimpe à l'arrière du véhicule, mais Levi voit les choses d'une autre manière. **« Monte devant, il est hors de question qu'Hanji monte à mes côtés.**

 **\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi Levi ?** Demande la femme, les bras croisés.

**\- J'ai pas envie de crever dans un accident de bagnole juste parce qu'une folle va me distraire pendant que je conduis ! »**

Je courbe l'échine, écopant d'un regard accusateur de la part d'Hanji, ce qui me fait déglutir ma salive de travers. Dieu, que veux-tu de moi ? Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter une telle destinée ? Être Eren Jäger, est-ce un crime ?

x x x

Nous sommes arrivés depuis trente minutes dans ce motel miteux, situé dans un quartier périphérique de Trost. De loin, le bâtiment ne ressemble pas à grand-chose. De près, il fout la trouille, comme ceux que l'on retrouve dans les films d'horreur. Sauf que nous ne nous trouvons pas dans un film. Tout est réel. Heureusement, nous sommes les seuls clients, ce qui est compréhensible. Qui peut avoir envie de s'arrêter dans ce genre coin ? Question de budget, nous devons dormir dans la même chambre. Afin de survivre le plus longtemps possible, Levi compte le moindre sou. La pièce est d'une taille plutôt correcte et possède deux lit doubles, ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Là où ça flanche, c'est côté hygiène. Dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil de la porte, le visage de Levi s'est crispé et depuis, la grimace ne l'a pas quitté. Ajouté à la poussière qui envahit le moindre centimètre de meuble et de moquette, la décoration reflète le goût très particulier du propriétaire. Les murs sont couverts d'une tapisserie jaune mêlé au vert de la moisissure, murs sur lesquels trônent avec fierté des têtes d'animaux empaillés. Chevreuil, cerf, renard et sanglier. **« Un dixième du royaume de la Taxidermie mes amis ! »** s'est exclamée Hanji, tandis que Levi soupira une énième fois. **« Putain, c'est crade, dégueulasse. »** Malgré tout, notre logis bas de gamme possède un atout non négligeable : Une télévision comprenant une liste sans fin de chaînes.

 **\- Hanji, tu dors dans ce lit là.** Indique Levi en pointant du doigt la couchette de droite. **Eren, on partagera celui de gauche.**

 **\- O… Ok !** Répondis-je en tentant de cacher mon embarras.

**\- Si tu flippes à l'idée de partager mon plumard, tu peux toujours passer la nuit avec l'autre tu sais.**

Je jette un furtif coup d'œil à Hanji, déjà assise en taille indienne sur sa couche. Franchement, qui des deux me rassure le plus ? **« Non non, ça ne me gêne pas ! »** Ok, Levi m'a maculé du sang chaud d'Erwin, mais son geste m'a sauvé la mise et je ne peux pas l'oublier en un claquement de doigt. Hanji… Ce drôle de personnage ne me fait pas peur, mais j'ai la certitude de ne pas pouvoir dormir en toute tranquillité à ses côtés.

x x x

Le regard perdu dans les nuages, j'observe le soleil disparaître dans un voile orangé. Ce sont ces moments là, mes préférés de la journée. Retrouver ces couleurs chatoyantes ainsi que la fraîcheur de la soirée me fait beaucoup de bien. Le front collé contre la fenêtre froide de notre chambre, je profite du silence avant d'être interrompu par Hanji. **« Ces instants de répits vont être rares, alors profitons-en pour mieux nous connaître. »** Tandis qu'elle nous distribue des morceaux de bœuf séchés, Levi sort de son sac trois gobelets ainsi qu'une bouteille de Whisky. L'odeur de l'alcool une fois servi me donne des frissons que je ne peux expliquer, je ne consomme jamais ce genre de boisson. Hélas, Levi ne me demande pas mon avis et me colle le verre dans la main. **« À la notre, rescapé du bataillon ! »** Le plastique posé sur les lèvres, je peine à baller le Whisky dans ma bouche, dont les effluves me font tourner la tête. Tu n'es plus un gamin Eren, bois-le cul sec ! Grâce à mes propres encouragements, je saute le pas. En un geste rapide, mon verre est vide et mon gosier irrité. Je dois tirer une sale tête car Levi et Hanji rigolent comme des baleines. Levi m'explique qu'un Whisky, ça se savoure avec lenteur.

**\- Bon, ok c'est pas un verre ballon. Dans notre situation, on ne peut pas se permettre de choisir le confort. Mais à l'avenir, déguste.**

À nouveau, l'homme me ressers. À la vue de ce verre plein, je déprime. Le goût du précédent m'écœure encore.

 **\- Bon, Eren, parle-nous un peu de toi, de ta vie.** Me demande Hanji après une gorgée. Je peux lire dans ses yeux qu'elle apprécie beaucoup le goût fumé du Whisky.

**\- Ma vie ? Oui, j'en avais une de vie, avant la trahison de mon père. Je n'ai jamais été doué à l'école mais j'ai tout de même obtenu mon diplôme de fin de scolarité. Par chance, j'avais même trouvé un emploi dans une usine de textile. Un quotidien banal, jusqu'au jour où je me suis réveillé, les pieds et poings liés dans une cave humide. Maintenant, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je crois que… Peut-être que je préférerais être mort à l'heure actuelle.**

**\- Comment ?! Tu te fous de moi, hein Eren ?**

Le visage à quelques millimètres du mien, Levi s'insurge de mes propos. **« Je t'ai sauvé, Erwin allait vraiment te buter, sans hésitation. Ça me déçoit ce que tu dis.**

**\- Levi..**

**\- Quoi ?!**

**\- Je… Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas réfléchis avant de parler. Excuse-moi. »**

Ses traits se détendent, s'adoucissent aussitôt que je lui demande pardon. Il me tend une main amicale que je ne tarde pas à prendre. Enfin, je la pensais amicale. L'homme me tire vers lui et m'ébouriffe les cheveux sans aucune douceur. **« N'affirme plus de telle chose Eren, par pitié. Je ne veux plus voir ce pessimisme dans de si belles prunelles vertes. »** Je sens mes joues qui se réchauffent. Suis-je en train de rêver ? Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour, Levi me ferait un compliment. Et pourtant… À mon tour, je me prend au jeu des questions.

**\- Mais pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Je… Je ne suis qu'un gamin comme un autre après tout…**

**\- Avec ou sans toi, nous avions prévu de passer à l'action,** interviens Hanji, la voix déjà trafiquée par l'alcool. **Être les pantins d'une bande de larrons incapable de nous enrichir, ça ne nous intéresse pas. Surtout, notre but était précis. Retrouver notre liberté. Seulement, il a fallut que Levi dégaine son arme et élimine l'une des fortes têtes du** _ **Chōsa Heidan**_ **.**

**\- Ils savent maintenant de quoi je suis capable Hanji. Et puis, ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Hein ? Que j'ai jeté à la mer la clef de ta cage dorée ? Tsk.**

La pièce retrouve son calme. Une telle tension me donne soif, et le Whisky me rend une petite dose de courage. Cela suffit pour briser mon mutisme habituel. **« Je vous aiderai. Apprenez-moi à me servir d'une arme, les réflexes d'auto-défense. Nous serons soudés, tous les trois, pour notre liberté ! »**


	3. Début d'apprentissage

Levi brise le silence et fracasse l'image idéaliste qui se forgeait dans mon esprit à cet instant. **Je veux bien t'apprendre le métier** , dit-il entre deux gorgées d'alcool, **mais une seule trahison et c'est foutu pour toi.** Est-ce le Whisky qui parle à sa place ? Je n'ose plus lâcher un mot. Levi est un homme vraiment compliqué. Toujours est-il que nous allons devoir partager la même couverture. Dans cette cave, il m'a offert la chaleur de ses bras. Si je suis ici, c'est grâce à cette seconde chance qu'il m'a donné en me tirant d'une sale affaire. Peut-être que le con dans l'histoire, c'est moi. Peut-être que celui qui doit se méfier de ce con, c'est Levi. **« Demain réveille-toi avant l'aube Gamin. Plus tôt tu t'entraînes, mieux c'est ! »** Après ces bonnes paroles aux airs de vieux dictons, l'homme nous salue et part s'engouffrer sous les draps du lit. Je ne tarde pas à le suivre, je ne dois pas manquer de sommeil. Au pied du sommier, je peux déjà entendre s'apaiser le souffle maintenant régulier de Levi. J'hésite, comment me pieuter sans le réveiller ? **« Commence déjà par enlever tes chaussures Eren, ou il risquera de t'arracher la tête, et tu sais qu'il en est capable.**

**\- Me… Merci Hanji !**

**\- Pas de quoi p'tit ! »**

Oui, merci Hanji. Grâce à toi, mon angoisse ne cesse de grandir et je commence à grincer des dents. Je m'exécute, elle n'a pas tord. Levi est la personne la plus maniaque que je n'ai jamais vu. Et puis, retirer mes bottes avant de m'allonger, quoi de plus logique… Le matelas me happe tant il est confortable et moelleux. Ces derniers jours, je ne dormais qu'assis. Retrouver ce confort allège un peu mon cœur, martelé par la douleur de ces précédentes épreuves. Ça ne durera pas, j'en suis conscient. **« Tu ne dors pas Hanji ?**

**\- Hmm ? Non, pas encore Eren. Je veille encore un peu, pour lire. J'adore m'instruire ! »**

Même si la clarté de la pièce ne nous permet pas de nous voir avec netteté, j'esquisse un sourire et hoche la tête. **« Bonne nuit Hanji... »** Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec Levi. Par surprise, je manque de m'éclater la face sur le sol. Ses yeux sont clos, il n'est déjà plus parmi nous. J'arrive un peu à le distinguer. Ses sourcils fins, d'habitude froncés, sont détendu. Ça donne une toute autre dimension à son visage et… J'avoue que c'est une vision agréable. Parfois, la tronche qu'il tire est tellement sévère que ça me donne envie de le baffer pour le faire redescendre sur Terre. Là, je veux juste toucher sa peau, voir si elle est plus douce que son sale caractère. Je peux même sentir son odeur, grâce à notre proximité. Seulement, il pue le tabac froid. Notre condition de vie ne nous laisse pas l'opportunité de porter du parfum, ou même de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Un seau d'eau presque tiède, du savon et une lavette. À côté de ça, la prison serait presque un luxe. Sauf que nous, nous sommes libres. Cet avantage, il vaut plus que toutes les douches du monde entier. Levi me tourne maintenant le dos. Je ne peux plus l'examiner, mais je peux enfin respirer avec tranquillité. Ce lit est bien trop étriqué pour deux personnes, mais j'avoue que je ne considère pas ça comme un inconvénient. À cet instant, sa présence à mes côtés me rappelle à quel point il fut un pilier durant ma détention. Cette idée m'apaise. Peu à peu, je tombe dans les bras de Morphée. Mes paupières se ferment, le bruit des pages que tourne Hanji ainsi que la respiration sereine de Levi agissent comme une berceuse.

x x x

 **« Debout le mioche ! »** Bordel, il n'y a pas un bouton _snooze*_ sur ce modèle de réveil ? L'horreur… Si son but est de me flanquer la migraine, je te félicite Levi. Je m'estime tout de même heureux qu'il me sorte du lit à l'aube. Au moins, les rayons du soleil ne m'éblouissent pas. J'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que Levi me lance un paquet. Je le rattrape sans grande difficulté. Un pain au chocolat, j'en baverais presque d'envie. Sans perdre de temps, j'engloutis mon petit déjeuner. Ça ne cale pas mon estomac mais peu importe.

**\- Va te laver ! Je te préviens, il y a une douche mais l'eau n'est pas chaude. Ensuite, on part en voiture. J'ai repéré un lieu paisible pas trop loin de ce motel de merde. On pourra s'y entraîner.**

**\- Ok !**

Le regard froid que me lance Levi me flanque un coup de pied aux fesses. Je ne suis pas ravi de me faire sortir du lit de si bonne heure, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'être flemmard soit un comportement qui plaise à cet homme. Emballé dans la couverture comme un rouleau de printemps, je file dans la salle de bain. Pas besoin d'examiner les murs à la recherche de radiateur, à peine ai-je franchi le seuil de la pièce que mes poils se hérissent. Je n'ose pas me dévêtir, le froid et moi ne sommes pas très ami. Peut-être qu'une bonne douche calmera ma chaire de poule. Cette salle de bain est vraiment minuscule, un pas en arrière et je trébuche sur les toilettes. J'enclenche l'eau de la douche (d'apparence plus propre que la veille), la main sous le jet glacé. Elle se réchauffe à peine. Avant toutes ces emmerdes, jamais je n'y aurais glissé ne serais-ce qu'un doigt. Néanmoins, la situation ne dépends plus de moi. Si je veux rester en vie, je dois me la fermer et obéir aux ordres de mes aînés. Je gonfle mon torse d'une bouffée d'air frais et pénètre dans l'étroite cabine. Mes poings se serrent lorsque par mégarde je colle mon dos à la paroi gelée. Du calme Eren, tu vas t'y faire. Au bout d'une longue minute, mon corps s'habitue enfin à la basse température mais je ne me prélasse pas pour autant sous le pommeau. Je m'enduis totalement de shampoing. Aucun doute, ça change de la simple lavette. Son odeur sucrée me permet de faire abstraction du froid qui me pique la peau. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me doucher, mais je me lave en vitesse. Lorsque mes pieds retrouve le vieux carrelage de la pièce, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je l'ouvre, à moitié cachée derrière celle-ci. **« Par contre gamin, j'ai pas prévu une garde-robe. Faudra se contenter du lavabo et du savon pour faire ta lessive. »** Je hoche la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci disparaît vite quand je me retrouve écrasé contre le mur. Pas gêné de me voir à poil, Levi me rejoint dans la salle de bain pour se laver les mains.

**\- Tu entres souvent sans demander la permission ?**

**\- J'ai toqué, ça te suffit pas bordel ?**

**\- S… Si….**

Je rétorquerai bien, mais je n'imagine pas à quelle point je pourrais être ridicule, nu comme un ver. J'enfile mes vêtements en toute hâte, un peu déçu de voir que mon moment d'intimité prend déjà fin. Le seul de la journée, je suppose. **« À la bagnole Eren, on va voir ce que tu vaut. »**

x x x

Après dix minutes de trajet, Levi se gare au beau milieu d'un terrain vague. **« Ne descends pas tout de suite, faut qu'on cause. »** J'obtempère, je suis venu ici pour apprendre, pas pour faire le con. Du coin de l'œil, j'observe mon aîné. Il allume une cigarette, un geste bien trop fréquent.

**\- Je te le demande une fois de plus Eren. Tu es sûr de vouloir nous suivre ?**

**\- Oui, sûr et certain. J'ai bien conscience que ce n'est pas un jeu.**

**\- Très bien. Je n'aime pas les armes à feu. Beaucoup trop bruyant. Je t'apprendrais à t'en servir qu'en cas de grande nécessitée. Les armes blanches t'apportent d'avantage de liberté. Tu mets ta propre force dans le coup, pour montrer à ton adversaire qu'à tes pieds il n'est qu'un insecte vulnérable.**

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine, les propos de Levi sont plutôt violent. Mais face à un nouveau cas sans pitié, savoir me défendre devient impératif. **« Ce matin, tu me liquidera. »** Je peine à avaler ma salive, il déconne j'espère ? **« Tsk, pas pour de vrai imbécile. Avec ce couteau en plastique. »** Tandis que la moquerie tord ses lèvres, il sort de la poche de son pantalon la fameuse arme factice. Nous descendons enfin de la voiture, je m'empresse de rejoindre le côté conducteur pour me jeter à sa gorge, par derrière. Merde, il a des yeux dans la nuque ou quoi ? En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouve couché sur le sol, les bras maintenu non sans force par Levi.

**\- Là, je peux faire ce que je veux de toi. Si c'était une vraie lame aiguisée, j'aurais largement eu le temps de te tuer. Ridicule imprévisibilité.**

Durant plus de deux heures, je lutte contre l'homme. Je suis peut-être plus grand que lui, mais je ne vaut pas un clou à côté. Il m'enchaîne sans soupirer d'épuisement, son visage ne trahit pas sa fatigue. Seuls ses sourcils se froncent au fur et à mesure que les rayons du soleil nous éblouissent. Tout en m'expliquant pas à pas les techniques de self-défense, Levi m'inculque le maniement du couteau. La manière de tenir le manche, l'inclinaison que doit prendre la lame, ainsi que ma posture au combat. **« La vivacité est primordiale, tu ne veux tout de même pas finir en tranche ! »** Jamais je n'ai pu toucher la peau de Levi grâce à mon arme mais ces défaites ne me découragent pas. Je sais reconnaître mes défauts, mais aussi l'une de mes rares qualités : La persévérance. Et lorsque Levi se tourne un instant pour allumer une énième clope… Je me rue sur lui, sans pitié. L'énergie que m'a demandé le saut aplatit mon professeur contre la terre. À califourchon au dessus de lui, je me sens puissant. Tellement puissant que j'en oublie de le paralyser. Une fois de plus, il retourne la situation et c'est encore à son tour de me maintenir afin de me rendre inoffensif. Une lueur de fierté brille dans son regard d'acier. **« Hmm… T'as été rapide, je te l'accorde. Mais ça ne suffit pas. »** Tout en me parlant, Levi enfonce ses ongles dans la fine peau de mes poignets. J'essaye de garder mon calme, mais il commence à me faire mal. Surtout, cette position inconfortable me met dans tout mes états. Une ardeur anime ses traits, ce qui lui donne ce charme atypique qui le rend séduisant.

**\- Ça ne sert à rien de masquer ta douleur, ta mâchoire tremble.**

**\- Lève-toi Levi, s'il te plaît, je douille là !**

Étonné, je constate que Levi courbe l'échine et se redresse. Je reste au sol quelques secondes, le temps d'examiner ses gestes et de constater qu'à nouveau, il tente d'alimenter ses poumons de nicotine. Je ne parviens pas à me relever. Plus j'expire et plus la motivation m'échappe. Mon aîné me tend la main et m'aide à me remettre debout. Je ne dis pas un mot, mais je n'en pense pas moins. S'il est d'apparence insensible, ses mains sont chaleureuses. **« Assez traîné dans le coin Eren, on reprends la route. »** Pour un premier cours, il n'a pas été long. Mais maintenant, mais il me sera moins difficile de me défendre. Sur le chemin du retour, je questionne Levi sur sa vie passée avant le Chōsa Heidan, mais il ne me dit rien de plus que son âge. Il fait plutôt jeune pour un trentenaire.

**\- Cette chienne de vie est bien effrayante Eren. Se condamné** **à fuir avec des inconnus… Faut être taré !**

**\- Alors je suis taré…**

Non, j'ai juste eu à choisir entre deux voies totalement différentes. Être un boulet pour mon père, ou me sauver loin de Shiganshina, avec Hanji et Levi.

Hanji nous attends devant la porte de notre chambre, les bras croisés. Nous ne sommes pas encore descendu de la Chevrolet qu'elle nous rejoint en courant, ce qui arrache un soupir à Levi. Je pense même l'entendre murmurer entre ses dents _« Putain, lâche moi... »_

**\- Alors, on part en promenade sans m'embarquer avec vous ?**

**\- Je ne balade pas les phénomènes de foire. Tu as fais ta part du boulot ?**

**\- Hmm, oui. Le Chōsa Heidan n'a pas encore bougé, on peut encore passer une nuit dans ce motel. Mais notre chère taupe m'a certifié qu'ils ont trouvé le corps d'Erwin, et qu'ils veulent nous dépecer. Tu aurais du me le ramener, cet homme devait être intéressant à étudier !**

**\- J'ai autre chose à foutre que t'amener un type que j'ai égorgé comme un cochon. Rah putain, je n'imagine même pas l'état de ma caisse si je l'avais fais !**

Je les écoute avec beaucoup d'attention, sans m'imposer dans la conversation. Moi qui pensais me barrer sans embûche, je crois que les choses vont s'envenimer plus vite que je ne le crois…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * snooze : Bouton d'un réveil sur lequel il faut appuyer pour enclencher la répétition de l'alarme lorsque celle-ci sonne.   
> (Autrement dit, le bouton sur lequel il faut appuyer lorsque l'on veut dormir quelques minutes de plus)
> 
> Prochain chapitre : Le 22 mai


	4. Retrouver les lieux du crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook : Smilefurus

Second jour dans ce motel. Encore une fois ce matin, l'eau de la douche était gelée, mais il fait tellement chaud que je la regrette déjà. L'air saturé de dehors est à la limite du supportable. Un simple seau de glaçon pourrait me rendre heureux. Je peux le dire sans aucun mal, je crève de chaud. De plus, la chemise en coton que je porte n'arrange rien à ma galère. Amorphe, je suis allongé sur le lit, les bras plaqués le long de mon corps. Observer mes camarades de chambre est ma seule occupation. Hanji lit le même bouquin que la veille, intitulé L'attaque des Titans. Quant à Levi, il griffonne sur un cahier. Ce dernier est dans un sale état. Comme s'il le trimballe depuis plusieurs années déjà, la couverture se désolidarise presque de la brochure. Avec timidité, je me rapproche de l'homme. Je tenais tellement à rester discret et à ne pas me faire prendre en plein espionnage que j'en ai oublié un détail : Levi possède bien plus de réflexe que moi. Comme hier, il me maîtrise d'une clef de bras et me plaque contre le matelas. Je soupire de soulagement en songeant que par chance, ce plumard est mou comme un gros paquet de guimauve. **« Que crois-tu faire gamin ? »** En bégayant quelques mots au hasard, je tente de formuler un semblant de phrase, tout en me redressant. Je n'ai peut-être pas réussi à regarder par dessus son épaule, mais une chose n'en demeure pas moins certaine : Je ne renonce pas à l'idée qu'un jour, je découvrirais ce qu'il trafiquait.

**\- Bien. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, et j'ai eu une idée.**

**\- Oooooh Levi qui a une idée Eren, tu entends ça ?**

J'ose à peine hocher la tête afin de confirmer les dires d'Hanji. C'est loin d'être facile, le regard du principal intéressé m'angoisse tant il me fixe avec intensité. D'ailleurs, il semble ne prêter aucune attention à la provocation de son acolyte, puisqu'il nous dévoile enfin son fameux plan.

**\- On retourne à la base. J'ai quelque chose à récupérer là-bas.**

À mon grand étonnement, Hanji envoie valser son livre à travers la pièce. C'est la première fois que je la vois réagir de la sorte, elle n'a pas l'air d'être du même avis. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, je ne le suis pas. Je scrute du coin de l'œil Levi, dont le visage reste impassible. Seule une faible lueur brille encore dans ses prunelles d'acier. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour comprendre à quel point le type prend plaisir à échafauder ce plan risqué qui ressemblerait presque à un suicide.

**\- Si tu tiens tant à perdre ta peau, laisse-la moi Levi. Je suis sûr qu'il y a tant d'expérience à faire avec !**

**\- Pourquoi ne pas faire une expérience sur ta connerie tant que nous y sommes, hein ?**

Un frisson qui fait dresser un à un l'intégralité de mes poils me parcourt le corps. Si je saisis bien ses propos, Levi veut que nous retournions sur les lieux dans le but d'y reprendre quelque chose. Cette maison… Celle de ma détention. Celle de notre crime. Celle de notre fuite. Doucement, une boule remplie de stress et d'angoisse vient se loger au fond de ma gorge. La colère monte, je la sens de plus en plus forte. **« Quoi gamin ? Quelque chose à ajouter ? »** De manière instinctive, je me balance de droite à gauche mais mon cœur s'emporte dans ma poitrine. À la surprise de mes deux compagnons de route, je ne tarde pas à craquer et à hausser la voix.

**\- Je suis d'accord avec Hanji ! C'est juste… C'est juste une idée à la con Levi ! Et là bas, on va faire quoi ? Se faire buter ?**

Je n'ai aucune chance de le raisonner. Pour me couper la parole, Levi me balance un oreiller en pleine face. Le coup est si violent que j'en perd de suite les mots. Nul besoin de passer beaucoup de temps avec cet homme pour comprendre pour qui et quoi il respire. La pitié ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Une nouvelle fois, je tente d'imposer mon opinion. **« Je n'y retournerais pas avec toi en tout cas.**

**\- Bordel, tu pensais peut-être que c'était une foutue proposition ? N-O-N ! »**

Et… En effet, je n'y ai pas échappé. Environ deux bonnes heures plus tard, me voilà au côté passager de la _Chevrolet bel-air_. Sur ordre de Levi, Hanji ne nous a pas suivi et je pense qu'elle n'en avait pas envie non plus. Aurais-je préféré qu'elle nous accompagne ? Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, j'aimerais tellement être à sa place.

Je trouve le trajet bien plus long que la dernière fois. Retrouver le paysage de Shiganshina me fait du bien, en revanche, il y a quelque chose que je redoute plus que tout à cet instant : Le face à face avec mon calvaire.

Levi se gare sur un parking vide. D'après ses dires, nous ne sommes pas loin du bâtiment. Je ne parviens plus à déglutir, la salive s'agglutine au fond de ma gorge. Nous ne tardons pas à atteindre le seuil de cette fameuse base. Je reconnais très bien la bâtisse en pierre rouge, ainsi que ces volets fermés. Levi écrase sa cigarette sur le paillasson, avant de fouiller dans l'un des pots de fleurs en grès qui décore l'entrée. Avec cet air impassible qui lui ressemble bien, il me tend une clé que je prends tout en me posant tout un tas de questions. **« Ouvre la porte Eren.**

**\- Pourquoi moi ?**

**\- C'est une sorte de courtoisie envers mon cadet. »**

Je sens le défi qui me transperce le cœur, il ne me laisse pas le choix. Tandis que je m'apprête à déverrouiller la porte, Levi glisse un autre objet dans la poche de ma veste. **« Je pense que tu n'en auras pas besoin, c'est une précaution. Mais s'il le faut, n'hésite surtout pas à le dégainer. »** Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère lorsque je comprends que je suis en possession d'une arme. Pendant mon entraînement, ce n'était qu'un vulgaire bout de plastique qui n'aurait même pas blessé une mouche. Là, je n'ai pas besoin de caresser la lame de mes doigts pour savoir que celle-ci trancherait la peau de n'importe qui. Je gonfle mon torse une dernière fois avant de tourner la poignée. Cette odeur, je ne l'oublierais jamais. Celle de la violence, de la cigarette et de la poudre contenue dans les balles. Un long et étroit couloir nous fait face. Attitré du rôle d'éclaireur, Levi me devance et s'y immisce. Je l'imite et rase les murs, tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Par chance, nos chaussures restent silencieuses, le temps n'étant pas humide dehors. Même si je reste attentif, j'analyse les alentours. Les murs sont plutôt glauques, d'un vert qui ne flatte la beauté du plafond. Aucun cadre, aucune photo.

Je tends l'oreille afin d'entendre tout les sons possibles, mais rien ne m'atteint. Toutefois, quand je pensais enfin que nous étions les seuls dans cette saleté de baraque, des chuchotements se font bien distincts dans la pièce d'à côté. La trouille me raidie et alerte tous mes sens. Remarquant mon état, Levi s'arrête et me saisit par les épaules. Il ne me dit pas un mot, mais ancre ses yeux aux miens et rien que ce geste m'aide à saisir que je ne suis pas seul dans ce guêpier. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne m'électrise dans cet instant. Au fil des secondes qui passent, je retrouve mon sang froid et hoche la tête. Nos ennemis se rapprochent, Levi me tire dans une pièce beaucoup plus exigus que le corridor. Balais et produits ménagers nous entourent, mais pas que. En examinant de plus près le contenu de la pièce, je remarque aussi la présence de revolvers, de fusils, de munitions, et de sachets qui ne n'inspirent pas confiance. Dans ceux-ci, brille une multitude de cristaux incolores.

 **\- Levi… C'est quoi ça ?** Dis-je à voix basse.

**\- De la Meth. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Voilà la bombe.**

Levi pointe de l'index une valise noire. Sans attendre, il s'en empare afin de m'en montrer l'intérieur. Une douzaine de liasses vertes m'échauffent l'esprit. Il est réellement ici pour récupérer quelque chose, ce n'est pas par simple sadisme. Ce constat me rassure autant qu'il m'intrigue.

**\- Avec ce fric, adieu ce putain motel de merde dans lequel on vit, Eren.**

C'est tout ce que j'espère. Retrouver de l'eau chaude, mon intimité, de la bouffe qui me donne envie. **« Oui… Tu as sûrement raison... »** J'acquiesce mais il n'y a pas que ce cagibi qui me perturbe. La proximité entre nos corps me travaille. Je sais que ce n'est pas un moment pour avoir de telles idées… Le gamin que je suis se sent attiré par son sauveur. Pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive ?

Soudain, Levi plaque sa paume froide contre ma bouche, je le repousse aussitôt. Même si la présence qui ne cesse de s'approcher de notre planque commence à m'affoler, contenir mes cris et mes émotions n'est pas bien difficile après une expérience telle que ma détention. C'est sans paniquer que je sors le couteau aiguisé de ma poche, celui que m'a donné Levi quelques minutes plus tôt.

**\- On ne vas pas pouvoir rester cachés ici bien longtemps Levi… Tu as un plan ?**

**\- J'ai la mallette et l'argent gamin, tout est ok. On fonce.**

**\- D'accord, on fonce !**

Aucune seconde ne nous échappera, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Toujours discret à l'extrême, nous quittons ce rangement peu commun afin de retrouver le couloir. Bien-sûr, Levi n'a pas oublié la valise noire. Pour faire le chemin inverse, nous avançons avec plus de rapidité.

Une fois dehors, je relâche toute la pression en un long soupir. Je ne l'avouerais pas à voix haute, mais j'ai tellement eu la trouille que ma vessie n'aurait pas hésité à faiblir au bout d'un moment. En clair, je me serais pissé dessus. La crainte d'être à nouveau ficelé comme un rôti, prêt à être bouffé par plus fort que moi, mais aussi l'appréhension de voir Levi dans la même situation. D'ailleurs, à peine a-t-il retrouvé l'atmosphère extérieure qu'il allume déjà une cigarette. La tension ? Il ne m'a rien montré, mais il reste humain. Je ne connais rien de son passé. Il ne me l'a jamais caché, il est taché de sang. Mais au fond, j'admire cet homme. Courageux, impassible. J'aimerais en être autant. Peut-être m'apprendra-t-il aussi toutes ces notions…

À trois mètres de la Chevrolet bleue, Levi s'arrête de marcher et me bloque le passage. Intrigué, je lève la tête et constate que notre Américaine n'est pas seule. Une petite rousse est assise sur le capot de la bagnole, un large sourire éclaire son joli visage. Mon aîné me dit d'attendre où je suis, avant de rejoindre la femme. Il n'y a aucun doute à y avoir là dessus, ces deux là ne sont pas inconnu l'un de l'autre. Je plisse les yeux afin de lire sur leurs lèvres, mais j'ai toujours été nul pour ce genre de chose. Si ce n'était pas un ordre de Levi, je me tiendrais déjà à leurs côtés. Ça me démange, mais l'emprise qu'il a sur moi me fait obéir comme un bon chien à son maître.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre : 5 Juin


	5. Chaque situation critique dispose de son plan, aussi loufoque soit-il.

Je sens que mes jambes commencent à trembler, l'impression d'être monté sur des échasses de gélatine alimente mon angoisse. Que se disent-ils ? Ne rien savoir est quelque chose de tellement frustrant, que je ne cesse de m'interroger sur les actions à faire. Aller les voir ? Jouer le rôle du type un peu trop intéressé ? Je veux les rejoindre, fouiner, connaître l'identité de cette jolie rousse qui ne me lâche plus du regard. Elle ne voile aucun de ses sentiments, c'est clair que j'attise sa curiosité. Tiens, elle me pointe de l'index et me somme de venir vers eux. Que faire ? Je ne dois pas oublier qu'une épée de Damoclès plane de manière constante au-dessus de ma tête. Mais… C'est plus fort que moi, j'acquiesce avec timidité. D'ailleurs, cette dernière crée le contraste entre mon appréhension et mon soulagement, celui de ne pas être exclu de ces messes basses. Une certaine hâte pousse mes pas en direction de Levi, son visage me rassure face à l'inconnu, comme il le fait depuis le début de notre exil commun. Lui aussi me fixe, ses yeux sont dénués d'expression. Il semble ne ressentir ni le stress qui me tends, ni la pression qui cadre l'instant. Lorsque j'arrive enfin à leurs côtés, je n'ose pas lever le regard, trop impressionné par la rousse, toujours posée sur le capot de l' _américaine_. **« Je te rencontre enfin conscient, Eren. Tu dois être quelqu'un d'extrêmement convainquant, c'est presque impossible d'influencer Levi. »** Comment ? J'ai bien peur d'avoir compris ses propos.

**\- Comment ça, conscient ?**

**-** **C'est Petra qui te surveillait quand je n'étais pas disponible. Par la même occasion, elle te décrassait un peu le visage à l'eau froide mais la drogue que l'on t'injectait t'assommait plus que prévu,** me répond Levi d'un ton neutre.

Le rouge me monte au joue, elle… Petra ne voulait aucun mal, elle non plus ?

**\- Sache que je n'aime pas la violence Eren. Parfois la vie trace nos chemins dans la boue, c'est comme ça.**

**\- Toi aussi, tu es du** **Chōsa Heidan** ?

**\- C'est exact, bonne déduction ! Mais il y a un moment que je ne partage plus leurs idées.**

**\- Bon, pour ne pas tourner autour du pot pendant deux heures, Petra est la taupe qui nous informe de tout ce qui se passe au sein du clan, la moindre emmerde. Là, la situation est plus que critique, mais il fallait s'en douter.**

Aucun des mots qui sortent de la bouche de Levi ne m'échappe, hélas. J'aurais tellement voulu que mon cerveau se déconnecte à l'entente de « La situation est plus que critique ». Non, non, non. Je n'ai pas envie que notre nouvelle vie soit sapée par ces brutes. Je ne veux pas dire adieu à ma liberté, ni à ma condition d'Être Humain. Toutefois, je ressens le besoin de m'informer sur ce danger qui m'effraie tant.

**\- Levi… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par situation critique ?**

**\- Ils veulent nous liquider, je ne peux pas être plus clair. Et crois-moi que ces gars n'hésiterons pas à faire de ta peau un tapis, ainsi qu'un trophée de ta tête fraîchement empaillée. Je pense que tu n'aimerais pas qu'ils te rattrapent et te flinguent ce qu'il te reste de tes ailes.**

Un frisson parcourt l'intégralité de mon corps, à quelle point sont-ils violent ?

x x x

Nous n'avons pas tardé auprès de la base du Chōsa Heidan. D'après Levi, quelques minutes de plus là bas et nous serions morts. Moi qui ne me sentais déjà pas en totale sécurité, mon état mental défaille de minute en minute. La paranoïa… J'ai l'impression qu'au loin, quelqu'un m'épie, mais qu'il est bien assez proche pour me porter un couteau bien aiguisé sous la gorge. Durant le trajet, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de revoir ma détention, dans cette cave humide et froide. Erwin, et ses yeux froids, ses poings d'acier ainsi que sa détermination à atteindre son but. Levi, et sa présence, sa fermeté dans ses propos. Et… moi, car oui ; je ne devais pas me plier à l'ennui. Tout ça, cette souffrance autant physique que morale, réduit à agir comme un bon chien docile pour obtenir son bout de viande. **« Merde, bordel ! Regarde là-bas Eren ! »** Même si d'apparence Levi reste stoïque face à ce qui nous attends dans notre chambre, sa mâchoire trahit le calme qu'il s'impose. Quant à moi, je me raidis sur mon siège et mes ongles arracheraient presque le cuir blanc de ce dernier. Une cape verte est clouée sur la porte d'entrée, ensanglantée et tombant presque en lambeau. Mon aîné se gare en vitesse sur le parking du motel et foule le sol jusqu'au lieu du délit. Je le rejoins aussitôt et constate de suite les dégâts.

**\- Ils sont passés, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Putain, les enflures ! Je ne pensais pas qu'ils nous retrouveraient dès le début !**

Le sang tache les murs, les matelas sont retournés, ainsi que nos affaires. Un mot écrit à l'encre rouge attire l'attention de Levi, qui me le lit à voix haute. « _Jouer avec le_ _Chōsa Heidan est une chose très dangereuse, Levi. Après autant d'années à nous suivre, tu ne le sais pas encore. Quel dommage que ce divertissement puisse te coûter aussi cher. Rendez-vous dans peu de temps…_ **Ok, je te le dis déjà, ils encerclent les alentours. Peut-être même la frontière.**

**\- Mais ils sont combien ? Et… Et Hanji ? Où est-elle ?**

**\- Bien trop nombreux,** **s** **ans pour autant me poser** **un** **quelconque** **soucis** **. Cependant, il faut tout de même prendre nos précautions…** **Casse-** **toi Eren, sauve ta peau.**

**\- Hors de question.**

**\- Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin entêté, bordel ! Tu ne tiens pas à ta vie au point de me suivre dans ce merdier ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas le problème Levi. Je sais juste que maintenant, j'y suis bien enfoncé dans ce** **tte histoire. C'est clair que je suis ton complice, alors tu sais… »**

Je n'arrive pas à parvenir au bout de ma phrase, l'attitude que prend Levi à cet instant me coupe la parole. Il m'écoute avec sérieux, comme peu de gens l'on fait jusqu'à présent. Cette attention à mon égard me touche mais elle n'aide pas mon cœur à ralentir la cadence. Je n'oublie pas l'absence d'Hanji, ni cette forte odeur cuivrée qui provient du sang. J'espère qu'elle est toujours en vie, et que nous la retrouverons dans peu de temps.

**\- S'ils encerclent le périmètre… Comment fuir ?**

**\- C'est simple, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une telle situation se produit, ils pensent me faire chier avec ce stupide message. Qu'es-tu prêt à faire pour te barrer sans te faire prendre ?**

**\- Je n'ai plus de limite dans ces cas là.**

**\- Très bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre. Dans ce cas, suis-moi jusqu'à la bagnole.**

Je m'exécute et emboîte ses pas jusqu'à l'arrière du véhicule. Levi ouvre le coffre en silence, duquel il sort un sac que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. **« C'est un peu la botte secrète, celle de nos évasions »** me dit-il d'un ton posé avant de me lancer cette espèce d'énorme besace noire. Ce n'est qu'à l'intérieur de notre chambre qu'il m'autorise à jeter un œil au contenu du bagage.

**\- Tu peux regarder, mais tu n'as plus le droit de reculer. Crois-moi, je ne fais pas ça pour m'éclater.**

À quoi vais-je être confronté ? Ce que me dit Levi ne me rassure pas et je me doute que son but n'est pas de me remonter le moral à cet instant où nous sommes tous les deux alarmés, mais cela n'entache en rien mon désir de connaître ce qui se cache derrière la « botte secrète » de mon sauveur. Je dézippe sans plus attendre la fermeture éclair et me voilà enfin opposé à notre issue de secours. Des perruques brunes, des robes et vestes, des chapeaux, deux paires de chaussures plates ainsi qu'un tube de rouge à lèvre. Ma mâchoire se décroche devant ce qui se trouve être une véritable garde robe féminine. Que dois-je faire ? Rigoler comme une baleine au nez de l'homme en prenant le risque de mourir entre ces quatre murs ? Ou complimenter ce merveilleux plan ? **« Les robes sont des tailles uniques, en élastique donc tu rentreras sans mal dans l'une d'entre elle. Les chaussures ne sont pas raccord avec le reste de la tenue mais ça n'a aucune importance, toutes les femmes ne peuvent pas être dotés de bon goût.**

**\- O… Ok ! Et… Tu es sûr que… Que ça fonctionnera ? Et la pomme d'Adam ?**

**\- Un foulard et c'est torché gamin. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas viril que ça. »**

Encore une fois je me tais, sans en penser moins. Si se travestir est quelque chose qu'il a déjà testé avec succès, c'est que toutes ces choses féminines lui vont à ravir. Dommage que je ne puisse pas me permettre de le remettre en place. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est l'observer sans broncher. Il fait une place sur le matelas et dispose deux tas de vêtements. Je soupire de soulagement en constatant qu'aucune petite culotte ni soutient-gorge n'allait m'être imposé. Levi me tend l'une des deux piles et part se changer de son côté. Quant à moi, je m'engouffre dans la salle de bain avec l'appréhension de découvrir à nouveau une mauvaise surprise. Heureusement, il n'y a rien à signaler. Avant de fermer la porte, je me retourne et jette un œil discret sur mon aîné. Il me tourne le dos, dénudé. Je peux voir sa force, ses muscles développés. **« Magne-toi Eren, on a pas que ça à foutre !**

**\- Oui Levi ! »**

Je n'ai jamais enfilé un tel accoutrement mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que le ridicule ne tue pas ? La matière de la robe n'est pas si désagréable et ne pas porter de pantalon me donne l'impression d'être un peu plus libre dans mes mouvements. Une question me taraude tout de même. **« Et les poils Levi, ça n'intriguera personne ? »** C'est ainsi que pour la première fois de ma vie, je découvris la paire de collant opaque. Pour finir, je tente d'appliquer correctement le rouge à lèvre, ce qui n'a rien de facile car mes mains ne cessent de trembler.

Lorsque je suis enfin prêt, je me dépêche de sortir pour découvrir la nouvelle apparence de Levi. Je ne peux pas me retenir plus longtemps, son déguisement le rend beaucoup trop ridicule pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il ne fait pas très femme fatale avec cette allure mais plutôt prostituée bas de gamme. Toutefois, le regard qu'il me lance me remet vite à ma place. **« Eh bien… Je te fais peut-être rire, mais toi en revanche tu es plus potable quand tu te trimballes en robe ! »** Je rougis à cette remarque, bien qu'elle ne soit qu'une provocation.

**\- Tu as été tellement long à te changer que j'ai eu le temps d'appeler l'un de mes contacts, ainsi que Petra. Nous remonterons vers Sina où nous attends un ami. Là bas, nous échangerons la Chevrolet contre une voiture plus passe-partout. Je vais lui filer aussi quelques billets afin de nous procurer des armes ainsi que des munitions, le couteau devrait suffire mais je ne crache pas sur la sécurité. Petra m'a dit qu'ils avaient bien Hanji, saine et sauve mais pas mal amochée. Elle est prête à nous aider. Pour la dernière fois Eren, tu peux partir. Mon ami peut te faire de faux papier, quitte le pays.**

**\- Et pour la dernière fois… Non. Je veux t'aider, nous sauverons Hanji.**


	6. La pluie ne lave pas le danger

Levi me pointe du doigt et me fait signe de le suivre jusqu'à l'extérieur du motel. Nous sortons pour la dernière fois de notre chambre, sans faire volte-face. Je ne lâche pas Levi d'une semelle et atteins vite la portière droite de la Chevrolet bleue. J'aurai voulu me focaliser sur des détails sans importance telle que la tenue que je porte sur le dos mais cela reste un échec malgré son port pénible. Je m'en sais d'avance incapable. En revanche, mon esprit ne cesse de me renvoyer des images toutes plus déstabilisantes les unes que les autres. Tenter de les effacer reste une chose vaine. La cave malsaine et son humidité, mon sang mêlé à celui de mon bourreau qui gît contre le sol poussiéreux de la pièce, la cape d'Hanji maculée de tâches pourpres plus ou moins grosses... Je veux m'arrêter, prendre le temps de marcher vers le futur, respirer sans me hâter en contemplant le beau ciel bleu qui nous surplombe. Impossible. Je le sens, ce piège qui commence à se refermer peu à peu autour de nous, le cheville prise dans un collet douloureux. C'est une situation proche d'un ridicule rebondissement théâtrale. Avec notre mallette pleine de fric, nous nourrissions un espoir de victoire, je pensais même que nous pourrions sortir de notre galère. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rager contre la vie, comment ne pas se sentir dupé par cette dernière ? Manquions-nous de malheur à notre évasion ? Ma gorge se serre, la gravité n'y passe pas. **"Grimpe dans la caisse Eren, ce n'est plus le moment de regretter cet endroit miteux."** Je hoche la tête, sans m'opposer. La voix de Levi me guide et je laisse mon corps s'écraser sur le siège passager, las. Le bruit du moteur ne tarde pas à couvrir le chant des oiseaux. La voiture en marche, mes yeux se ferment un instant durant lequel j'apprécie les caresses du vent sur mon visage. Nous voilà à nouveau plus vulnérable que jamais. Désormais sans abri, l'aventure débute maintenant.

* * *

Pour le jeune Jäger, ce fut dur mais il se remémora l'optimisme qui rythmait les battements de son cœur, il y avait de cela encore quelques heures. Sa liberté, il l'avait senti se déployer avec lenteur, telle les ailes d'une colombe au ralenti. Il ne parvenait plus à y croire, se sentant déplumé par les fils de son destin. Tandis que ces réflexions le hantèrent, l'atmosphère fraîche lui donna une claque revigorante. _Aucune prison ne nous entoure... Non, nous pouvons encore nous en sortir._ Si Eren Jäger pouvait se vanter d'une qualité précise, il s'agissait bien de sa détermination. Une force. Cela lui arrivait parfois de douter, un sentiment ancré dans la nature humaine, mais les incertitudes ne réussissaient jamais à le ronger jusqu'à la conscience.

**\- Ce sera encore long Levi ?**

**\- Compte trois heures. Ce n'est pas exactement après Sina, juste en dehors. Il n'empêche que la route ne va pas se raccourcir parce qu'un gamin le souhaite. Tu n'es jamais sorti de Shiganshina ?**

**\- Non...**

La question de Levi plongea Eren dans une nostalgie profonde. Lorsqu'il vivait encore dans son petit confort paisible de citadin lambda, il avait prévu un certain nombre de voyage. Le début d'une vie d'adulte, avant la trahison de son père. Avec l'argent qu'ils avaient mis de côté, Eren et sa demi-sœur Mikasa attendaient avec impatience la première opportunité à saisir. Visiter Sina et ses alentours faisait parti de leur projet et jamais Eren avait imaginé le faire de cette manière. Le brun acceptait son destin non sans une pointe d'amertume. _Mikasa, que deviens-tu ?_ Surtout, il osa espérer le meilleur pour sa sœur, souhaitant qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans une posture semblable à sa propre cavale. Leur quotidien, il n'en restait plus rien, pas même un éclat. Pourtant, Eren avait toujours foi en leur retrouvaille, une certitude qu'il nichait à l'abri dans son cœur. Aux côtés de Levi, il se surprit à être confiant à quatre-vingt dix-huit pourcent. Levi et son aisance lors du combat. Levi et les leçons qu'il apportait à son novice de rescapé. Levi et la protection qu'il offrait à ce dernier.

Une fois de plus, l'homme alluma une cigarette, l'énième de la journée. Eren ne tint plus et se permit une indiscrétion qu'il ne sut juger comme dangereuse ou non.

**\- Quel plaisir t'apporte le fait de fumer ?**

**\- Ça me calme les nerfs, surtout lorsqu'un morveux me pose ce genre de question à la con.**

**\- Ça fonctionne, genre vraiment ?**

**\- Essaye bien bordel, tu verras "genre" par toi-même...**

L'ennui du trajet le rendant curieux, Eren concentra son attention sur le paquet rouge et blanc qui le narguait, posé sur le tableau de bord. Il considéra son mentor avant de faire le moindre geste. Levi balança la tête de haut en bas, calme, ce qui poussa son compagnon d'évasion à tendre la main vers l'étui cartonné. Le regard froid et sans pitié du plus vieux lui donna des frissons qui le poussèrent à se demander ce qu'il foutait à cet instant. **Eren,** se disait-il à voix basse, **repose les clopes tout de suite, ça ne te ressemble pas !** Il ne lâcha pas l'objet. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, Levi le laissa faire sans agir puis le rappela à l'ordre. **"Déconne pas putain, si tu tiens tant à mourir alors donne-moi quelque chose de tranchant que j'abrège tes souffrances."** Eren trouva la morale de l'homme stupide tant elle fut hypocrite. Il voulut lui répondre mais garda sa remarque dans un coin de sa tête. _Commence déjà par toi-même arrêter..._ Le brun soupira tout en perdant son regard dans les nuages qui tapissèrent depuis peu l'immensité azuré. Trop concentré sur sa conduite, Levi ne remarqua pas la fatigue de son cadet.

Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin le panneau d'agglomération indiquant leur entrée dans Sina, Eren sembla retrouver une once de vie. Il se redressa sur son siège et voulut passer sa tête à l'extérieur de l'habitacle afin de profiter de la vue. N'étant pas de cet avis, Levi freina au beau milieu de la voie et fermât la vitre passagère à l'aide de la manivelle. **"Sois pas con Eren, même dans ces accoutrements ridicules on risque de se faire prendre !"** L'intéressé déglutit avec difficulté, le ton employé par son sauveur était grave. Il acquiesça en murmurant des excuses sincères que Levi accepta. Derrière eux, la file de voiture grandit à vue d'œil et quelques klaxons provoquèrent la colère du plus vieux, qui leur offrit un majeur gratiné de grossièreté à en faire pâlir un saint. Le trafic en ville n'était pas dense et la Chevrolet Bel Air la traversa en moins de temps que l'avait prévu Levi. En trois minutes, les deux hommes rejoignirent l'autre bout de la cité. Au grand étonnement d'Eren, Levi gara la berline sur le trottoir le plus proche et enleva les clefs du contact. Dehors, des gouttes de pluie tachèrent peu à peu le goudron et s'intensifieraient dans les minutes à venir sans aucun doute. Le plus vieux détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour donner plus d'indication à son cadet.

**\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut laisser la caisse ici. On sort, je récupère le fric et nos affaires qui se trouvent dans le coffre. Après ça, nous allons devoir traverser le petit bois qui se situe là-bas en face. Des questions ?**

**\- Et après ? Où est ton ami ?**

**\- Nous nous enfoncerons dans un petit village, c'est là-bas que Farlan tient sa petite réserve secrète...**

Eren hocha la tête. S'il sembla calme, son rythme cardiaque, lui, tabassa sa poitrine tant il fut envahit par le stress. Pour la dernière fois, le jeune Jäger considéra l'intérieur de l'américaine avant de s'en retirer. Un rideau de pluie s'abattit sur Sina et refroidit par la même occasion les deux fugueurs. Eren pesta contre le temps, le déluge le trempa jusqu'à l'os et il découvrit que ni la jupe en coton, ni les collants opaques n'étaient assez épais pour le protéger de la basse température. Lorsque son aîné empoigna les attaches de la valise ainsi que celles du sac où se trouvaient leurs vêtements, ils purent enfin abandonner la Chevrolet pour se fondre dans la forêt. S'ajoutant à l'humidité qui transforma vite le sol terreux en boue dangereuse, les rayons du soleil se couchèrent à une vitesse lente mais suffisante pour handicaper les deux hommes. Encerclé par de grands chênes dont les feuillages ne cédèrent aucune place à la lumière du jour, Eren frissonna. Même s'ils portèrent des chaussures plates, cela n'empêcha pas sa démarche d'être tâtonnante. Le brun ne sut quelle marche employer pour rester stable. _Dois-je me dépêcher au risque de me ramasser ?_ D'un geste hésitant, il allongea son bras droit et attrapa la veste de Levi, qui se retourna aussitôt. **"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Desserre les fesses , tu ne t'en tiendras que mieux.**

**\- Désolé Levi, mes pieds glissent dans cette me..."**

Parler à son compagnon de route déconcentra Eren qui trébucha à la renverse. Levi, alerte, le rattrapa de justesse par les épaules. **"On dirait que tu gères en toute situation Levi... désolé, tu dois te coltiner un boulet.**

**\- Ne raconte pas de connerie ou je te force réellement à lécher les semelles de mes godasses. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour notre sécurité que tu passes devant. En ce qui concerne la route, c'est toujours tout droit."**

Levi poussa son cadet vers l'avant et grâce à cela ils avancèrent en hâte. Après plus de cinq minutes, ils croisèrent les deux derniers arbres. Eren saisit dès la seconde suivante que la galère ne s'était pas perdue derrière eux. Une pente étroite se dessina sous ses yeux, couverte de gravier. Levi sentit son appréhension et lui inculqua les techniques nécessaires. Ne pas hésiter mais rester attentif, poser d'abord le talon au sol. **"Et puis si tu te ramasses, tu arriveras plus vite en bas."** Eren prit une longue inspiration et imita Levi. _À ses côtés, je n'ai pas le droit de douter..._ Ses jambes tremblèrent mais il s'appliquât à ne pas faire un pas de travers. Il dérapa parfois à cause des semelles lisses de ses souliers mais ces tensions lui rappelèrent ses cours de sport du lycée. La méthode de son aîné porta ses fruits et il afficha un sourire fier sur son visage. Levi lui confia le sac de vêtement et fit une mise-au-point sur ce qui les attendaient. **"Que ce soit en ville ou dans ce village, c'est la même chose. L'un est plus luxueux que l'autre, mais n'oublie pas de rester cramponné à ce que je t'ai filé. Si tu sens que ça pue le traquenard tu sors ton couteau et tu plantes. C'est clair ? "** Eren opina du chef et serra dans ses bras le bagage précieux. Il espérait ne pas avoir à jouer de la lame mais préparait son mental au pire.

Le village lui parut être tranquille, pas un habitant ne vadrouillait dehors. Comme l'avait signalé Levi plus tôt, le luxe de la ville ne se trouvait nulle part dans cet endroit et s'il y en avait, ce n'était pas visible. Le plus vieux sut où se diriger et n'eut pas de mal à tracer sa route. En peu de temps, les deux hommes se tirent debout devant une grande porte en bois sur laquelle se trouvait un heurtoir en fer poli. Collée à côté, Eren put lire sur une plaque rouillée _Church_. Sans frapper pour notifier sa présence, Levi sortit de la poche de son short une clef, qu'il tourna dans la serrure. L'accès maintenant ouvert, il fit comprendre à son cadet d'avancer dans la maison. Eren avala sa salive et courba l'échine, peu rassuré par le sombre couloir qu'ils durent traverser. **"Qui est là?!"** Une voix masculine s'approcha de l'entrée. Sur ses gardes, Eren fourra les doigts dans sa pochette, là où se trouvait sa lame aiguisée. Il ne la rendit pas visible mais se tenait prêt à la brandir. Levi s'en aperçut et lui donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne. **"Tu as déjà oublié, Farlan ? C'est Levi, je t'ai appelé il y a un peu plus de quatre heures.**

**\- Aaah oui c'est vrai, la clef... Désolé, ces temps-ci je reste prudent."**

Le blond salua Levi et se tourna vers Eren afin de se présenter. **" Hm, si Levi a bien voulut te prendre sous son aile, alors je peux te faire confiance. Je m'appelle Farlan Church, et toi ?**

**\- Eren Jäger...**

**\- Enchanté Eren. Levi, tu n'as pas voulu me détailler la situation au téléphone... Je t'écoute !**

**\- Tu crois que le lieu est propice à la discussion, vraiment ?** Répondit Levi enfilant sa paire de botte.

**\- Très bien, très bien... Mais avant ça je vais te montrer ce que tu m'as demandé. Suivez-moi."**

Rassuré de se sentir en camp allié, Eren accepta de suivre ses deux aînés. Une satisfaction l'anima, celle de faire une nouvelle connaissance, elle lui redonna un brin de courage non négligeable. La maison de Farlan ne ressemblait pas à un dépotoir ni à logis insalubre. Les murs arboraient une couleur jaune, mélangée à une pointe de gris foncé. _La vieillesse et la moisissure,_ pensa Eren en observant les lieux. Farlan les emmena au sous-sol, accessible grâce à un escalier en pierre. Si le rez-de-chaussé n'était pas chauffé, la cave n'avait rien de plus à apporter. Plongée dans le noir, elle ne dévoila sa richesse que lorsque Farlan appuya sur l'interrupteur pour allumer l'ampoule suspendue au plafond. Eren tressaillit un court instant devant le contenu de la pièce. Une simple table en bois, grande, exposant aux yeux de tous deux pistolets différents. Le cœur martelé comme la membrane d'un tambour, le brun détailla une à une les armes à feu et tendit l'oreille pour écouter les explications de Farlan. **"Celui-ci, à gauche. C'est un** **Walther P99, capacité de quinze coups, semi-automatique. Sa prise en main est bonne, tu n'auras pas de mal à le sortir en cas de besoin. À droite, c'est un Glock 19, chargeur standard soit quinze balles. Il est également semi-automatique.**

**\- Farlan, tu connais mes goûts, je préfère me défendre avec mon couteau que tenir l'un de ces joujoux. Donne-moi le meilleur, c'est tout ce que je te demande.**

**\- Très bien, tu prendras le Glock 19, discret. C'est le plus efficace, de plus j'ai vraiment ramé pour me le procurer en si peu de temps, tu ne m'as pas gâté. Maintenant, je peux savoir tout en détail ?"**

Levi se gratta la nuque, signe d'un probable ennui suite à la question posée, mais donna une réponse rapide à son ami. **"Je te l'ai dis au téléphone, il faut que je retrouve Hanji. Et j'ai tué Erwin, sans aucun choix possible. Un flingue, Glock ou pas, je m'en fiche pas mal, le principal étant la sécurité. Je compte le laisser rangé, rien ne vaut une lame parfaitement aiguisée.**

**\- Tu as quoi ? Tu as tué Erwin ?! Mais tu es fou !  
**

**\- Bordel, ne hausse pas la voix comme ça Farlan ! Je vais t'expliquer mais...** Levi s'arrêta de parler et fit signe à Farlan de venir près de lui. **Il ne faut pas que le gosse capte le moindre de mes mots, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Laissons-le tout seul, je pense qu'il ne fera aucune connerie"** murmura-t-il avec calme.

Les sourcils froncés de contrariété, Farlan haussa les épaules en signe d'approbation. **"Eren, peux-tu remonter s'il te plaît ? Je dois vérifier l'affilage de sa lame."** l'intéressé soupira, à l'accoutumé peu friand de ces messes basses, il ne trouva rien à redire et obéit à Farlan. Cependant, un sentiment d'exclusion vint le piquer au vif. J _e ne sais rien de cette affaire, tout est encore flou et ça ne s'arrange pas... La seule chose que je peux affirmer, c'est que l'on me cache des détails importants,_ avisa le jeune Jäger en montant les marches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre : Vendredi 9 octobre
> 
> NB - Le pairing change. Jean arrivera par la suite !


	7. Identités révélées

Eren monta les marches avec lenteur, tout comme battit son cœur à cet instant. Une mauvaise impression envahit son esprit, il s'imagina être mis à l'écart d'un complot important. Les bras ballants dans le vide, une petite voix dans sa tête lui ordonna de tourner les talons afin d'écouter la conversation se déroulant entre Levi et ce mystérieux Farlan. Il s'arrêta au milieu de son ascension et s'appuya contre la main courante. En l'espace de quelques secondes, son rythme cardiaque s'intensifia et ses paumes de mains devinrent moites. S'il se faisait attraper par ses deux aînés, Eren se savait cuit. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que rien ne devait lui être caché. Le brun fit demi-tour, les yeux brillants de curiosité. Devant la porte, il déglutit sa salive et prit une grande inspiration avant de coller son oreille gauche contre le bois. Il n'entendit pas de grands débats, mais deux voix masculines à faibles intensités qui discutèrent. La concentration qu'il mit à l'écoute porta ses fruits et il distingua quelques bribes de phrases. « Je n'ai pas eu le choix Farlan, crois-moi que ce n'était pas un plaisir de l'égorger. J'avais les mains couvertes de son sang, du sang d'Erwin bordel ! _Tu le regrettes ?_ Non, sa mort est nécessaire encore aujourd'hui. _Il n'y avait aucune autre alternative ?_ Tu m'écoutes quand je parle Farlan ? C'était un plan élaboré bien à l'avance, par...

\- Tiens tiens, c'est qui ce morveux qui se permet d'écouter les conversations des grandes personnes ? »

Lorsque la question lui parvint, Eren se redressa et tressaillit. Une goutte de sueur tiède lui parcourut le dos, chatouillant son échine. S'il avait su que la maison comptait deux locataires, jamais il n'aurait pris un tel risque. Le jeune Jäger hésita à retourner, l'instant lui parut être une éternité. Un bruit sourd kidnappa une partie de son ouïe, ce qui stressa davantage le brun. Il remarqua avec effroi que cinq doigts lui serrèrent l'avant-bras. Ne se tenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres du curieux malchanceux, l'inconnue attendit le dernier moment pour le retourner et le plaquer contre le mur. Eren n'usa d'aucune force et avisa qu'en cas de danger, le mieux à faire restait de crier afin d'attirer l'attention de Levi. Je peux toujours dégainer ma lame... Songea-t-il en contrôlant sa respiration. « Tu es qui, toi ?! Un vulgaire prostitué ? Ne me dis pas que tu es là pour Farlan... Non, pas Farlan !

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! »

Eren écarquilla les yeux devant la menace, d'apparence féminine. « Je ne crois rien du tout, ne me ment pas ! C'est quoi de ces fringues ?

\- Peut-on connaître la raison de ce merdier ? »

Dès qu'elle aperçut la présence de Levi -vêtu à nouveau de ces vêtements masculins-, l'inconnue repoussa Eren. La gravité de son regard laissa sa place à la joie qui ne put échapper ni à Eren, ni à Farlan, et encore moins à Levi, dont le buste fut emprisonné par deux bras. « Isabel, j'attends des explications.

\- C'est le prostitué là-bas. Il vous espionnait, j'en suis plus que convaincue !

\- Tu te goures sur toute la ligne Isabel, ce môme accompagne Levi. Montons au salon, discuter dans les escaliers ne nous mènera à rien. »

Farlan prit les devants et s'arrêta face à Eren en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. « Elle voulait juste protéger notre domicile », lui indiqua-t-il avant de reprendre sa route en direction de l'étage. Savoir cela soulagea Eren sans pour autant calmer les tensions. Le brun se sentit toujours épié par une paire d'yeux vert, qui le brûlait des pieds jusqu'au dernier de ses cheveux.

De retour devant la porte d'entrée, la petite troupe ne se rendit pas tout de suite dans la pièce principale. Farlan décida de faire le tour du propriétaire, ce qui permit à Eren de prendre ses repères dans la maison. « Restez ici une nuit ou deux pour récupérer des forces. Le canapé du salon se déplie et fait un très bon lit double plutôt confortable. Eren, je ne veux en aucun cas te faire fuir, seulement sache que Levi dort très peu. Bref, la salle de bain est aussi à ta disposition, nous avons une baignoire mais en ces temps de crise il vaut mieux prendre une douche. L'eau n'est pas très chaude, sa température suffit tout de même à ne pas oublier que nous sommes humains.

\- En parlant de condition décente pour un humain Farlan, connais-tu le mot ménage ? Cette baraque pue la rance, un chien ne lécherait même pas des restes de bouffe sur ce sol. »

La remarque de Levi flanqua un froid dans le couloir exigu qui menait au salon. Farlan ne répondit pas, mais son silence évoqua beaucoup de choses. Eren passa de l'angoisse au soulagement, et ce sentiment se transforma en gêne. Ses lèvres se crispèrent, formant un semblant de sourire qui ne dupa personne. Il soupira enfin lorsqu'ils atteignirent la grande pièce à vivre. Farlan et Isabel ne manquaient pas d'espace entre ces quatre murs, où se trouvaient deux canapés en tissu gris, une table basse, une petite télévision posée au sol ainsi qu'un imposant bureau où s'entassaient papiers et diverses bricoles. Pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil sur un téléviseur eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur le jeune Jäger. Levi s'arma de la télécommande et zappa en vitesse. Lorsqu'il trouva une chaîne d'information, il s'assit sur le sofa le plus proche et augmenta le son. Eren n'avait plus aucune notion du temps et apprit la date du jour. Jeudi dix-huit octobre. À quelle date ai-je perdu ma vie ? Se demanda-t-il en fouillant dans sa mémoire. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de pousser les recherches, attiré par les couleurs vives de l'écran.

« Flash spécial. Nous connaissons désormais l'identité de l'homme retrouvé égorgé dans la cave de sa maison , située dans le centre de Shiganshina. Il s'agirait d'Erwin Smith, âgé d'une trentaine d'années. Le médecin légiste n'a trouvé aucune empreinte digitale sur sa peau, ni même un cheveu appartenant au meurtrier. En revanche, il semble ne pas avoir été la seule victime de ce drame puisque le sang d'une autre personne a également été découvert sur le sol ainsi que sous les ongles de l'homme. Nous en saurons un peu plus dans quelques heures. »

\- Putain de merde ! Levi, tu ne pouvais pas te débarrasser du corps ? Regarde dans quelle merde tu baignes maintenant !  
\- Gueule pas si fort Farlan.  
\- Ne pas gueuler ? Toi qui te traînes une réputation de maniaque, je pensais qu'il te serait venu à l'esprit de nettoyer derrière toi !

Farlan esquiva de très peu la télécommande, qui termina éclatée contre le carrelage. Eren ne put détacher son regard de Levi, qui impassible, ramassa les débris de plastique. Le brun sursauta quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule. « Aller viens, ces deux-là ne se font jamais la tronche très longtemps. » Surpris par la soudaine sympathie d'Isabel, Eren la suivit sans broncher. Le flash spécial ne cessa de lui remuer le cerveau. Il le savait, le sang de la deuxième victime était le sien et il revit une fois de plus le faciès inanimé d'Erwin Smith, les nerfs tremblants tandis que son corps se vidait d'un liquide vermeil.

Sans dire un mot, Isabel amena Eren jusqu'à la salle de bain. Cette dernière ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle du motel, au contraire. Plus spacieuse sans que cela soit trop excessif, elle paraissait moins miteuse et était surtout pourvue d'une fenêtre en hauteur. « Je... J'ai oublié de prendre des affaires...

\- Je les placerais devant la porte sans te déranger, tu peux me faire confiance... Pourquoi accompagnes-tu Levi ? Quel rapport as-tu avec ?  
\- Il n'y a aucun rapport particulier, nos routes se sont croisées et c'est tout, rien de plus.  
\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas bête. Toi aussi, tu es impliqué dans ce meurtre ? »

Eren fit face au miroir et regarda son reflet non sans mal. Tout ce qu'il y voyait était teinté de rouge pourpre. Ses joues, sa bouche, son cou. Un bloc anxieux paralysa sa langue, l'empêcha de répondre. « Je vois... Je vais te laisser seul. Prends une bonne douche, ça te fera du bien.

\- Isabel... Quelle heure est-il ?  
\- Dix-neuf heures quarante-six.  
\- Merci... »

Grâce à l'aide de la jeune femme, Eren connaissait désormais la date ainsi que l'heure et cela libéra son cœur d'un poids qu'il traînait depuis l'isolement dans la cave. Pouvoir se repérer dans le temps diminua déjà un peu plus ses craintes et il eut l'impression de regagner la terre ferme, de ne plus être lâché dans le vide.

Une fois seul avec sa conscience, il se déshabilla et retrouva le confort du simple appareil. Saleté de collant à deux balles ! Pesta-t-il contre les bas usés après avoir libéré ses jambes. Passer son visage sous le robinet enclenché du lavabo lui remit les idées en place avant de passer à la douche. Farlan ne lui avait pas menti, la température de l'eau frôlait de peu la chaleur, mais cela ne contraria pas Eren qui s'allongea dans la baignoire. Le contact avec la paroi froide lui donna la chair de poule, une sensation vite apaisée par le jaillissement tiède. Eren ferma les yeux et s'évada, un instant où l'acrylique du bain se changea en tapis d'herbe, et où le pommeau se métamorphosa en nuage diffusant une fine pluie fraîche. La liberté... Souffla-t-il d'un ton calme et peu élevé. Une envie de pleurer brisa cette agréable image et le força à admettre la réalité.  
Le brun ne flâna pas plus longtemps et se lava. L'odeur du shampoing et du savon atténua son mal-être. Cependant, devant le miroir pour un second essai d'acception, l'écœurement ne passa pas et la vue de son portrait continua à le révulser. Emporté par la colère, son poing s'abattit contre le verre poli, un geste qu'il regretta dès la seconde suivante devant sa peau ensanglantée. « Merde, merde, merde ! » Eren fouilla dans les placards et ne tarda pas à trouver une trousse de soin, trônant entre deux piles de serviettes multicolores. Faire des bandages ne lui posa pas de soucis, en revanche, il s'inquiéta au sujet du dégât matériel.

Comme promis, Isabel lui rapporta de quoi se couvrir. Eren enfila ses vêtements, arrangea l'état de la pièce et la quitta sans se retourner sur ce qu'il avait brisé.

\- Farlan, je m'excuse. J'ai cassé le miroir, c'était stupide de ma part...  
\- Il n'y a pas de soucis Eren, veille toutefois à ce que cela ne reproduise pas. Tiens, Levi m'a dit que tu ne cuisinait pas trop mal, voilà comment te faire pardonner !

Eren hocha la tête et questionna son sauveur du regard. « Ne me dévisage pas comme si c'était la fin du monde morveux, tu nous dois bien ça. » Le brun comprit que dans l'affaire, il ne devait pas seulement fuir le danger. L'étiquette de cuisinier lui collait désormais à la peau.

XxxX

« C'était très bon Eren ! » Félicita Isabel en se caressant le ventre. Le repas toucha à sa fin et tous les yeux furent rivés sur le poste de télévision, toujours allumé sur la chaîne d'information.

« Flash spécial, nous pouvons désormais mettre un nom sur la deuxième victime de cette terrible affaire de meurtre à Shiganshina, où un homme a été égorgé dans la cave de sa maison. Il s'agirait d'Eren Jäger, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années. Il semble être livré à lui-même dans la nature, son corps n'ayant pas été retrouvé sur les lieux du crime. Un portrait sera diffusé dans la soirée et si surtout vous viendriez à croiser Eren Jäger, signalez-le aux forces de police. »

Tandis que Levi éteignit la télé en jugeant en avoir assez entendu, Eren perdit toutes ses couleurs. Sous le choc, il avala un croûton de pain de travers et manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Laissons passer la nuit. Demain, nous changerons de bagnole et reprendrons la route. Ça urge, il faut quitter le secteur et retrouver Hanji au plus vite.

La décision prise par Levi mit tout le monde d'accord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre : 13 novembre


	8. Qui sont-ils réellement ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Excusez-moi pour cette absence, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse. Néanmoins, je suis déjà en train de taper le neuvième chapitre donc cela ne devrait plus se reproduire. 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

Eren ne parvint pas à venir à bout de sa deuxième assiette de pommes de terre sautées au lard. Entendre son identité révélée à la télévision lui assena un choc violant aux tripes, ce qui lui coupa net appétit. Lorsqu'il voulut boire une lampée d'eau pour faire passer le reste de patate dans son gosier, le liquide se coinça dans sa gorge. Tout allait vite, beaucoup trop vite. Isabel accourut pour l'aider. Elle lui tapa le dos avec une telle force qu'il recracha la gorgée la seconde suivante. Le menton dégoulinant de bave et le visage blafard, le brun peina à remercier la jeune femme tant ses mots se perdirent dans un savant mélange de confusion mêlé à de l'angoisse. Tout sembla se déformer sous ses yeux rougis. Les murs délabrés, les couverts, l'écran du poste maintenant éteint, ses compagnons. Farlan se mit à nouveau en colère tandis que Levi tenta de garder son sang froid. Une effort bel et bien vain. « Ferme-là ! J'ai foiré, tu n'as pas besoin de me le rabâcher à chaque heure. Peut-être que monsieur Farlan aurait pu faire mieux, c'est ça ? Bordel ! » Isabel passa une main amicale sur l'épaule gauche d'Eren. La paume chaude le sortit de son brouillard épais. « Allons faire la vaisselle si nous tenons à notre vie, souffla-t-elle à son oreille avant de reprendre. Je te le répète, ces deux-là ne tarderont pas à se rabibocher. » Eren avala sa salive avec difficulté, s'étouffant presque.

Vie. Tenir à sa vie. Eren préférait mille fois se prendre des réprimandes de la part de son aîné fou de ménage et de propreté, plutôt que de se retrouver entre les mains de personnes mal-intentionnées. Ou encore celles de la police, quoi qu'Eren ne savait pas si se rendre était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée. Lâché dans la nature comme une bête sauvage, il n'avait plus repère et ne discernait plus la sécurité, à une exception, Levi. À ses côtés, Eren se sentait protégé, apprenait à se battre. Levi lui avait sauvé la vie.

La vaisselle débuta dans un silence pesant. À la grande surprise d'Isabel, Eren avait tenu à prendre les devants et désigna les rôles de chacun. Isabel au bac d'eau, Eren torchon en mains. La jeune femme gardait un rythme plutôt bon et Eren se retrouva vite surchargé d'assiettes, de casseroles et de couverts. Isabel le taquina, des piques bon enfant « On avance on avance, plus vite ! » puis usa d'une méthode bien plus personnelle pour encourager son coéquipier. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, les bras de la rousse s'élevèrent pour s'abattre d'un coup sec dans le contenu tiède et savonneux de l'évier. Quand il reçut le liquide en pleine figure, Eren fit un bond d'un mètre en arrière et manqua de glisser sur la toute nouvelle flaque. Il se frotta les joues afin d'y retirer la mousse déposé par l'attaque et lança à Isabel un regard qui sembla lui dire « Mais tu es folle ! » tandis qu'une esquisse de sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres.

\- Eren, c'est la première fois que tu me souris je crois… Ben c'est pas trop tôt hein !

\- Tu ferais mieux de courir, je vais me venger ! Tu en manger de la mousse ! S'écria-t-il en se jetant sur la principale intéressée.

Comme deux gosses innocents, Eren et Isabel se battirent. Le brun oublia son modeste logis d'une nuit, la fuite de Shiganshina, la galère dans laquelle ils demeuraient empêtrés, Levi et lui. La bataille restait bon enfant avec Isabel, mais contre un autre danger dans un futur peut-être proche, Eren s'attendait à devoir sortir sa lame aiguisée ou même le glock 19. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce à quoi il songeait à cet instant. La silhouette dansante d'Isabel se transforma en celle de Mikasa, accompagnée par Armin pas plus haut que la pile d'assiette et de casserole propre. La flamme de son regard se raviva à la vue de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami. « Je ne vous oublie pas. » se dit-il en retenant sa tristesse, prête à faillir d'un moment à un autre. « Je vous récupérerai ! » Oui, Eren retrouva sa détermination. Isabel se figea, observatrice. Le cœur serré par ce qu'elle ressentit au fond de son être, la jeune femme enlaça avec affection le corps affaibli du brun. Eren accepta l'étreinte qu'il rendit et imagina encore. Le parfum de ses proches lui revint à l'esprit, il put même sentir la plus discrète des notes. Isabel était douce, de tendres gestes qui apaisaient le fugitif. Ça, Levi ne lui apportait pas. Il inspira durant de longues secondes avant de se détacher. « Merci Isabel, un jour je te rendrai la pareille. » Isabel acquiesça, deux petites tâches roses firent irruption sur ses pommettes. « Y'a pas de quoi, t'inquiète ! »

x x x

\- Vous étiez dans la cuisine ? Vous auriez pu nous prévenir !

\- T'es gonflé Levi, on fait la vaisselle et tu ne t'en aperçois pas !

Isabel se laissa tomber dans le canapé, les bras croisés. Eren pensait aussi que Levi ne manquait pas de toupet, mais il s'abstenait de toute réflexion. « Ben dis-donc, ils ont dû vachement discuter pour ne pas remarquer notre absence... » Il s'avança vers le vieux fauteuil pour s'y asseoir à son tour.

\- Bon au fond, ça change quelque chose ? Farlan et moi avons pris une décision. Gamin, tiens-toi prêt à te pieuter, la nuit sera courte. Demain nous lèverons les voiles à six heures précise, toi et moi. Nous remonterons à pied dans le village en prenant nos précautions et nous nous rendrons chez un garagiste. Farlan lui a déjà passé un coup de fil. Là-bas, nous changerons de caisse.

\- Et Hanji ? Demanda Eren tout en hochant la tête.

\- Il t'en reste combien encore des questions dans ce genre ? C'est évident qu'Hanji sera la prochaine étape de notre périple.

Le plan échafaudé par Levi et Farlan rassura Eren, qui de toute manière n'avait jamais été déçu de son aîné jusque là. Cela aurait pût être pire, avisa-t-il en se grattant les cheveux. Il avala d'une traite son verre d'eau en évitant avec soin les ondes négatives. À cette heure, son portrait robot tournait déjà sur les chaînes du pays entier, Eren en était conscient mais rien ne passa. Le réconfort d'Isabel restait le seul souvenir qu'il s'autorisa volontiers. Le brun espérait pour sa survie, mais aussi pour celle de Mikasa et d'Armin. Occupé par ses songes, Eren ne remarqua pas l'attention portée par Levi sur son tee-shirt trempés.

La bande ne resta pas éveillée plus longtemps et se coucha une vingtaine de minute plus tard. Les lumières s'éteignaient tour à tour d'un coup d'index et seule la petite ampoule du bureau restait éclatante, ce qui suffisait pour y voir clair.

\- Bonne nuit Eren ! Levi…

\- Merci Farlan, bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Levi déplia le canapé clic-clac sans dire un mot pendant qu'Eren prépara les draps et les oreillers. Il ne put s'empêcher de remettre en cause l'hygiène de ces derniers, dont la couleur ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Levi le supporterait pas si le linge s'avérait être vraiment sale.

\- Nous allons devoir enfiler à nouveau les fringues de femme demain ?

\- Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi gamin. Je connais ce village comme ma poche et à six heures du matin, même les rats les plus courageux dorment. De toute manière, tu sais te défendre maintenant non ?

Eren soupira, allégé d'un fardeau. Il n'avait aucune envie de retenter l'expérience, ses jambes -et ses poils surtout- s'en souvenaient encore. Après cela, Levi se tut. Eren termina sa tâche avant de s'installer entre la couverture et le matelas frais. Leur couchage n'était pas confortable pour un sou mais il fallait s'en contenter, le motel n'apportait rien de mieux. Par chance, les draps ne sentaient rien. « Bonne nuit Eren. » Eren retourna la politesse à son aîné.

Durant la nuit, le plus jeune peina à fermer les paupières malgré la pénombre de la pièce. Levi bougeait sans cesse et n'avait dormi que deux courtes heures après lesquelles il avait quitté le clic-clac pour aller ailleurs. Eren se retrouvait seul et rongé par l'envie de le suivre. « C'est un vilain défaut Eren, très moche. » se répéta-il à voix basse pour ne pas céder à la tentation, une technique qui ne servait à rien puisqu'au final, elle avait pris le pas sur la raison. Malgré ses muscles vidés d'énergie, Eren se leva avec pénibilité et tituba à l'aveugle jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte. Les mains posées sur le bois, il se laissa glisser contre le mur du couloir plongé dans le nuit le plus complet. Appuyer sur un interrupteur lui semblait être une option bien trop risquée pour une opération si peu importante. Après tout, il s'agissait juste d'un brin de curiosité. Eren s'arrêta en chemin et tendit l'oreille. Il ne perçut aucun bruit hormis ceux des bruyants ronflements d'Isabel, mais son nez reconnut l'odeur de Levi. Elle venait des escaliers, Levi venait d'y passer. Sûr de son instinct, Eren s'y engouffra à son tour sur la pointe des pieds et n'avait jamais eut autant de grâce qu'à cet instant. Il soupira une fois le palier de l'étage atteint, une goutte de sueur froide roula le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Eren bomba le torse en inspirant et repéra un faible éclat se reflétant sous le bas de porte, la première à sa droite. Il s'y dirigea et prit soin de ne causer aucune ombre. S'il se faisait prendre dans une telle posture, il était cuit et adieu la liberté. Eren retint sa respiration, ne fit pas un bruit et écouta. Bingo, Levi se trouvait bien là.

\- Franchement Levi, c'était vraiment con de votre part une telle prise de risque.

\- Tu refout ça sur le tapis Farlan, tu commences à me faire chier bien bien fort. Je te l'ai dis, Erwin ne voulait pas que l'on cache son cadavre !

\- Erwin était bien trop intelligent pour ça, il n'aurait pas désiré vous écraser dans une telle merde. Tout de même, c'était un sacré plan, du génie. Se sacrifier pour la bonne cause.

\- Laisser son corps visible est gage d'avertissement pour ces enfoirés. Et puis arrête de lui lécher les bottes, les vers ne répondront pas à sa place.

\- Tu es jaloux ?

\- Pff, absolument pas !

Eren écarquilla les yeux. Trop d'information. Erwin revenait encore dans la conversation et cette fois-ci, le brun en apprenait plus sur l'homme. Les événements s'embrouillaient désormais. Erwin Smith n'était pas un salaud ? Sa mort était en réalité un sacrifice ? Levi l'avait égorgé pour la bonne cause, pour leur plan ? Eren ne comprenait plus. L'interruption des paroles attira soudain sa concentration. Que faisait Levi et Farlan ? Eren ne pouvait pas pousser la porte, bien entendu. Il décida alors de jeter un œil entre les quatre murs par le trou libre de la serrure. Toujours sur ses gardes, il se pencha et plaqua son front sur le métal froid. En effet, les deux amis, ou plutôt les deux amants ne risquaient plus de débattre. La face d'Eren se réchauffa devant le spectacle. Qui l'aurait cru, que Levi et Farlan partageraient un baiser après un tel sujet sanglant ?

x x x

Eren se réveilla peu avant cinq heures et demi. Levi se tenait devant la télévision, une tasse de thé posée sur son genou droit. Le son du poste n'était pas excessif, Eren ne l'avait pas entendu durant son sommeil. Désormais, il pouvait voir son visage à la chaîne d'information, et demeurait certain que les autres le diffusaient aussi. « Salut Eren. Bien dormi ? » Eren haussa les épaules. Il repensait aux événements de la nuit, les caresses qu'il avait surpris en espionnant ses aînés. Tout un tas de question le taraudait. Qui était véritablement Erwin Smith ? Pourquoi avait-il endossé le rôle du bourreau violent ? Levi apporta un sachet blanc à Eren.

\- Tient, la mie est sûrement encore chaude. Isabel a été le chercher pour toi. Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.

\- Je peux la remercier ?

\- Ça me regarde pas gamin. Déjeune d'abord.

Eren acquiesça. L'appétit réveillé par la bonne odeur, il dévora le pain rond sans se faire prier. Comme prédit par Levi, la mie chaude fondait sous son palais. Un vrai délice, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas mangé une aussi bonne. Il en laissa néanmoins une moitié pour Isabel qu'il redonna à Levi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le termines pas ?

\- Je n'ai plus faim, calé.

\- Bonjour !

Farlan fit son apparition dans le salon. Visiblement de bonne humeur, Eren se remémora la scène du baiser. « Pourquoi tu rougis Eren ?

\- Pour rien ! Pour rien ! »

Confus, il se précipita hors du salon et alla dans la salle de bain. Le temps filait à toute vitesse.

x x x

Levi ne lui avait pas menti, le village paraissait éteint à cette heure matinale. Dehors, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Seul un chien noir se baladait, sans faire attention aux deux hommes. Sans doute cherchait-il de quoi se remplir la panse. Les côtes saillantes de l'animal rappelait à Eren que lui avait eu un peu de chance dans cette aventure. Il mangeait à sa faim, dormait dans un lit plus chaud qu'un trottoir, pouvait se laver. Leur point en commun résidait dans l'existence toujours intacte qu'ils conservaient. Eren serra les poings, il ne devait plus s'abattre sur son sort.

Ils marchèrent durant deux kilomètres, après lesquels ils atteignirent le garage recommandé par Farlan.

\- Je reste ici pour monter la garde, toi tu rentres et tu demandes à voir « Le nez ». Il comprendra.

Le cadet acquiesça. « Et si quelqu'un me reconnaît ?

\- On file avec la personne, pas la peine de prendre des risques. »

Eren renifla, toussa, et pénétra enfin dans le bâtiment. Une forte émanation d'essence lui donna la nausée mais il ne succomba pas au dégoût. Il marcha avec prudence, évitant les pièces traînant à droite à gauche et trouva vite une présence. « Le nez ? » L'inconnu se tut, fronça les sourcils. Eren l'examina, c'était un jeune homme comme lui, du même âge peut-être même. Un peu plus grand que le brun d'à peine quelques centimètres, les cheveux plus clairs. Une banalité en somme. Eren voulut faire demi-tour mais une main agrippa son bras. Une poigne ferme.

\- Reste là toi. Tu es Eren Jäger ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Je viens de voir ta tronche de tueur au bulletin spécial, ils offrent une récompense au premier type qui te rapportera vivant aux autorités. Tout ce que je veux, c'est le fric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre 11 décembre.  
> (Pour suivre l'avancé des écrits, je vous invite à venir voir ma page facebook "Smilefurus" :) )
> 
> À bientôt, ici ou ailleurs !


End file.
